


Mitómano

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Guns, Latin Mafia, Lemon, Lies, M/M, Mitomaniac, Out of Character, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Levi es vendedor de autos usados, es gay y además ama decir mentiras más que respirar. Eren es un misterioso y hermosísimo hombre que parece haber salido de una revista de modelos. Levi quiere conquistar, Eren quiere atrapar a Kenny y una serie de confusiones los llevarán a enredar sus destinos. Levi, ¡deja de mentir!Riren/Mafia/Muertes/Acción/Humor/Romance Para Ak BenningtonPortada a cargo de la talentosa Lindsey Lobo (FB)
Relationships: Furlan Church/Original Character(s), Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 20
Kudos: 10





	1. Vivir para mentir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ak_bennington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/gifts).

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Muy bien, vengo con este fic a cumplir con el reto que fue convocado por la talentosa Dita Hessefan en su página. Por lo tanto está dedicado para una persona en especial que espero le guste la temática de este fic y que pueda divertirse, reírse y disfrutarlo. Según el reto el fic tiene que estar subido por completo como mucho hasta el 6 de Enero, y está casi completo (me faltan dos capítulos), con lo cual tendrán una actualización cada 5 días porque tengo que cumplir si o sí). Son seis capítulos en total, espero les guste, lean por favor todas las notas correspondientes para entender de qué va esta historia.
> 
> Importante: ¿qué carajos es un mitómano?
> 
> Mitómano es un término utilizado para referirse a una persona inclinada a la mitomanía, es decir, a mentir compulsivamente. La expresión mitómano, al igual que mitomanía, es de origen griego. Se compone de la raíz mythos, que significa 'historia' o 'palabra', y del sufijo manía, que significa 'deseo desordenado'. En criollo, una persona que miente sin poder evitarlo, es como el alcohólico o el fumador, no puede parar de mentir incluso si no es necesario. Ya aclarado este punto podemos seguir adelante.
> 
> Por otra parte, tengan paciencia porque la relación entre Levi y Eren empieza very very lenta, de hecho Eren no aparecerá casi en el primer y segundo capítulo, así que PACIENCIA, valdrá la pena, espero ja. Recuerden que volvía Wattpad, búsquenme con el usuario Luna-De-Acero, estoy subiendo de a poco los fics porque los estoy revisando y corrigiendo (había demasiados errores), también estoy subiendo lo mismo en la plataforma Archive of Our Own (AO3), con el usuario: LunaDeAcero7, también pueden dejarme kudos y comentarios, y como siempre en Fanfiction: Luna de Acero, donde van a encontrar todos los fics originales y completos.
> 
> Para los que estaban esperando la actualización de Rudo, no la subí este sábado porque tuve visitas y cumpleaños familiares y realmente estuve a tope, mil, pero mil perdones. Esta noche se los subiré sin falta, ESTA MISMA NOCHE, no sean llorones. Ahora sí, al fic.
> 
> Cierto! La portada la hizo la talentosa Lindsey Lobo (FB), no es bellísima? Yo la amo con toda el alma, muchísimas gracias, preciosa!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes son del maestro Isayama Hajime, más el contexto de la historia, la trama y las personalidades son de mi completa invención, la historia está protegida con certificado internacional de Safe Creative, allí la guardé con nombres originales para los personajes, está prohibido reproducirla o adaptarla a otro fandom, gracias.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, nada más, y ah! Personalidades fuera de las canon, denle una oportunidad.
> 
> DEDICATORIA: Este fic está dedicado en exclusiva para Ak Bennington, corazón espero que este fic cumpla con tus expectativas, de verdad lo espero, un abrazo gigante!

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **"Una mentira nunca vive hasta hacerse vieja".** _

_ **Sófocles** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

Se miró en el espejo luego de afeitarse y no pudo menos que pensar que era el espécimen más hermoso de todo el puto mundo. Tomó el gel y se peinó hacia atrás, secó sus manos en la toalla y se hizo el nudo de la barata corbata color rojo, su preferida de las tres únicas que tenía.

Salió del baño y encontró a Farlan durmiendo en el piso como un indigente, ¡qué remedio! El calor era agobiante en esa casucha de mala muerte que compartían desde hacía unos años, solo por eso estaba yendo a trabajar, porque la oficina estaba siempre fresca con el aire acondicionado.

Miró la hora cuando estaba en la parada del autobús, iba a llegar un poco más de una hora tarde, ¡qué joda! Se puso los lentes de sol, esos que había conseguido por cinco dólares a un vendedor ambulante y le miró el culo al hermoso joven que tenía al frente.

Mierda, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo en abstinencia. Jean estaba demasiado enojado con él –con justa razón, lo sabía-, así que no había manera que le dijera que sí, y ¡rayos, cómo le urgía conseguir una madriguera para la nutria! Ni modo, saldría el fin de semana a ver si pescaba algo. Tal vez probara suerte con Bernard, el chico que les iba a dejar los pesados bidones de agua a la oficina, se notaba que era aguantador, y tanto levantar esas cosas todo el día le habían esculpido un lindo cuerpito. Se relamió los labios de solo imaginarse una posibilidad. Sabía que no le era indiferente al muchacho.

Se pasó todo el viaje mirando por la ventana, no quería prender el celular porque estaba seguro que Erwin ya lo había llamado por lo menos unas tres veces y no tenía ganas de ponerse a pensar en qué decirle, todavía. Adoraba esa adrenalina de sentirse acorralado en una situación y poder salirse con la suya con alguna de sus elaboradas historias. Era una especie de leyenda en el lugar. Sonrió para sí mismo con complacencia.

Miró como subía el inspector al vehículo y chistó en disconformidad, tenía una tarjeta para jubilados -obviamente conseguida en las sombras de la ilegalidad- que le permitía viajar gratis, pero tenía que tener cuidado de no toparse con la revisión. Debería haberse bajado, pero no lo hizo, se apostó a un costado haciéndose el dormido.

—Oiga, despierte señor, señor —el hombre lo zamarreó de un hombro y Levi se hizo el desentendido.

—¿Si?

—La tarjeta de viajes, por favor.

—Oh, oh, disculpe, lo que sucede es que no la había cargado y le pedí a la señora de violeta que pasara la suya —Se hizo el de mirar a la gente que estaba sentada a su alrededor y luego se hizo el sorprendido—. Joder, ¿dónde está? Estaba sentada en la primera fila, lo juro, ¡le di el dinero de mi pasaje!

—Lo siento pero si no tiene como comprobarlo le tengo que pedir que descienda de la unidad, señor.

—¡Pésimo servicio!

Se bajó una cuadra antes de la parada donde debía hacerlo, estaba acostumbrado a caminar. Llegó a la concesionaria bostezando y miró como el Renault 12 color gris opaco seguía con el cartel de oferta en el parabrisas, al igual que el Renault Clio rojo con el rayón al costado y el utilitario verde. Tres "ladrillos" invendibles, menos para él, claro estaba. Levi hacía posible lo imposible.

Observó de reojo la desvencijada marquesina que se prendía por las noches con ese odioso color amarillo fluorescente que dejaba ciego hasta a los insectos. **"McCejas, tu automotor amigo",** un nombre de mierda si le pedían su opinión, pero calzaba muy bien con el dueño, un tipo altísimo –aunque no lo admitiera en general todos eran altos a su lado-, de cabellera rubia y muy anticuado.

—¡LEVI! —lo escuchó rugir apenas pasó la puerta de entrada.

—Hola, guapo —lo saludó Petra guiñándole un ojo e inclinándose hacia adelante para mostrarle el escote de una manera poco discreta.

—Muñequita, ¿cómo estás? ¿Acaso nuestro Shrek rubio se levantó de malas?

—Algo así, ¿te voy preparando un cafecito?

—Claro, hermosa, voy a calmarlo y regreso.

Desde el pasillo podía sentir la mirada furibunda de su actual jefe, pero no se sintió amedrentado en lo más mínimo, entró con pie de plomo y una sonrisa ladina, quedó de pie frente al escritorio mientras Erwin lo observaba con severidad, las cejas como dos gusanos peludos que se enfrentaban en una colisión. La verdad es que intentaba concentrarse en la nariz del hombre porque esos apéndices velludos le daban un poco de impresión.

—Diez y cuarto, Levi —dijo con molestia contenida.

—Te cuento —Comenzó a explicar balanceándose sobre sus pies mientras desviaba su mirada a un rincón de la oficina, justo sobre el potus ese que se estaba secando por falta de riego—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije la semana pasada que Farlan había adoptado un gato? Bueno, cuando estaba saliendo escuché los lamentables berridos –porque no se puede llamar maullido a eso-, del pobre minino. Así que fui a ver qué diantres le había sucedido, ninguna criatura del señor debería lamentarse con esa fuerza.

Su jefe se apoyó en el respaldo de su mulido sillón y lo escuchó atentamente, bien era sabido que el rubio era un amante acérrimo de ayudar a los animales y los gatos eran en especial criaturas de su devoción. Levi suspiró y puso una expresión muy acongojada y Erwin se preocupó.

—Resulta ser que el gatito no hacía popó desde ayer, y ya sabes que cuando los gatos no van de cuerpo, tarde o temprano se mueren. Es responsabilidad de Farlan, pero ya ves que no puede ni con él mismo.

—¡Ah! Es cierto.

—Ni qué decirte que mi poco lúcido amigo entró en pánico y siendo el único cerebro pensante de la casa, mojé un trapo limpio en agua tibia y le refregué la barriga, improvisé un enema con una jeringa –que habíamos comprado para darle de comer, claro-, y ahí me tienes, dale, que dale con las fricciones, y el enema hasta que el cachorro, maullando adolorido largó su mierda encima de mi —Erwin enarcó las cejas asombrado—. Tuve que cambiarme, lavarme las manos, lavar la ropa, usar el quitamanchas, en fin, así que si, he llegado tarde, pero he salvado una vida y no me arrepiento en absoluto.

—Ya veo. Bueno, no se puede evitar —Soltó con resignación y Levi sonrió por dentro—. Sin embargo, hace dos días que no vendes nada y eso sí es un problema.

—Pff, dos días, en un solo día te venderé esos tres clavos que tienes afuera, como que me llamo Levi.

—No trates de morder más de lo que puedes.

—¿Ah, no me crees capaz? Dame un incentivo y te vendo hasta el potus muerto ése que tienes allí.

—No está muerto. Vende al menos dos de esas carcachas y te daré un bono extra.

—¿De cuánto hablamos? —dijo interesado mientras sus ojos se llenaban de avaricia.

—¿Qué tal de no despedirte por tus constantes llegadas tardes y la falta de documentación a presentar?

—Qué aburrido, señor McCejas, como sea, iré a vender, piensa en mi bono.

Salió bostezando por el pasillo y dobló para entrar en la minúscula cocina donde Petra lo estaba esperando con una taza de café caliente y espumoso. Le guiñó un ojo y aceptó la taza para apurar la bebida lo antes posible.

—¿Sabes? Tengo dos entradas para este viernes para ir a ver "It 2" al cine —Le sugirió melosa mientras lo arrinconaba un poco.

—Oh, qué pena no me gustan las películas de terror, verás soy bien cobarde, prefiero las románticas y de finales felices, evitemos el sufrimiento.

—Bueno, siempre podemos ir a mi casa a ver lo que tú quieras —Continuó mientras le agarraba la corbata con una mano.

Carajo, cada vez se le hacía más difícil esquivarla, gracias a Dios Oluo se metió para prepararse una taza de té, aunque era obvio que su intención era vigilarlos, pero le venía como anillo al dedo.

—Petra, hay gente en la recepción, no deberías dejarlos solos.

—Ya voy —Respondió con desgano, luego miró a Levi con lujuria—. Luego arreglamos, guapo.

—Mmm, bsnsi.

Oluo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo e hizo una mueca de desagrado, o algo así, era difícil de saber porque la cara del hombre de por sí parecía estar en una eterna expresión de asco.

—Deja de ser tan hijo de perra y no la ilusiones a lo tonto —Le advirtió en voz baja.

—¡Ay, por favor! ¿Escenas de celos?, ¡esquiusmi!

—No seas más hijo de puta de lo que ya eres —Lo regañó con naturalidad.

—Oh, ¿así que me celabas a mí y no a Petra? —Devolvió con veneno el más bajo pero no esperó réplica alguna que dio un coletazo más antes de retirarse de la cocina—. Lo siento bebé, pero no me gustan los feos.

Terminó el contenido de la taza y la dejó en algún escritorio, ya alguien se haría cargo, ignoró de plano los reclamos de Oluo a sus espaldas. Seguro Petra la lavaría por él, de hecho Petra hacía muchísimas cosas que él detestaba, como imprimir la documentación, arreglarle sus metidas de pata, cubrirlo si se echaba una siesta por las tardes calurosas, prestarle dinero y hasta compartirle el almuerzo muchas veces. Se sentó en su escritorio y encendió la computadora, solo para ponerse a navegar en alguna página para "comprar" trajes de baño masculinos, necesitaba recrearse la vista. Ya había cumplido las exigencias del día: Aplacar a la bestia de su jefe y su enojo, mantener viva la chispa de Petra, hacer renegar a Oluo, ¿qué faltaba? Oh, sí, vender.

Justo entró un hombre que había estado mironeando afuera sobre los vehículos, antes de que le dijera "hola", Levi lo había escaneado con sus ojos grises e inteligentes y había sacado mucha información. Seeee, bastaba confirmar que tuviera unos dólares ahorrados y lo atraparía como un pichón.

—Buenas —dijo el hombre que caminaba un poco encorvado, con cara de haberse levantado recién y aplomo de tortuga.

—Estimado, bienvenido al hogar de su futuro auto.

—Quería saber cuánto cuesta ese de allá —Señaló con pereza a un sector del estacionamiento que Levi ni se molestó en verificar.

—Veamos, primero usted cuénteme qué es lo que anda buscando, ¿quiere algo ligero para pistear, algo familiar o un barco pirata que zarpe de noche con rumbos inciertos? —Invadió el espacio personal del cliente afirmándose de su hombro y sacando esa sonrisa de diablo (según palabras de Oluo) que lo favorecía tanto.

—Eh, bueno, yo…

—Venga conmigo, no hay mejor manera de elegir un vehículo que en el face to face, uno elige con la mente y luego con el cuerpo, venga.

Lo semi arrastró hasta el Clio rojo del lado que estaba impecable.

—Mire caballero, una joyita, impactante presencia, imponente trompa, el rojo es el color del deseo, ¿lo sabía?

—No —El hombre se acercó y tocó el auto dejándose llevar por las palabras del vendedor—. Pero no sé, no creo que me alcance para uno así, es demasiado lindo.

—¿Y usted no merece uno lindo? Para ganar hay que invertir, escuche, yo le puedo hacer una promoción muy interesante por este bello vehículo, aunque a usted no le alcance la casa le financia con un préstamo personal lo que falte en comodísimas cuotas, y ya. Un auto habla del estatus de un hombre, realza su imagen y lo hace distinguido entre el resto, llevaría la ventaja en ámbitos como… la conquista, por dar un ejemplo.

Los ojos del cliente se abrieron un poco y su pupila se dilató, Levi se relamió de antemano.

—¿Cuánto cuesta?

—Oh, para lo que es ¡muy poco! Se lo digo y es una locura, ¿cuánto quisiera pagar usted por un buen auto? Sea generoso, que lo que uno arroja es lo que uno cosecha.

—Pues vaya, no lo sé, ¿dos… dos mil?

—Arroje un poco más, no sea tacaño.

—Pues, bu-bueno, ¿tres mil?

—Qué suerte tiene usted, esta belleza sale cinco mil novecientos pero solo por hoy puede llevarlo a cuatro mil quinientos. Súbase, súbase, iremos a dar una vuelta —ofreció, abriéndole la puerta, no tuvo que entrar a la oficina porque Petra salió para tirarle la llave a las manos—. ¿No le dije? Este bebé, atrae mujeres por montones, ¿cómo me dijo que se llama?

—Gastón.

—¡Gastón! Definitivamente es nombre de ganador —Le puso las llaves en las manos y sacó sus anteojos de sol baratos para colocárselos y disfrutar del paseo.

Anduvieron por unos diez minutos y el cliente cada vez más y más convencido de los beneficios de la máquina.

—Pero es que yo no tengo cuatro mil quinientos —Se sinceró una vez que regresaron del paseo.

—¿Y cuánto tiene?

—Tal vez llegue a cuatro cuando mucho.

—Ya veo, no se preocupe Gas, le haremos un crédito personal por los quinientos faltantes y seguro que podrá pagar diez cuotas de cien dólares, o veinte de cincuenta, ¿qué le parece? Es su día de suerte, esta misma noche puede llamar a su novia y sacarla a pasear orgulloso en su nuevo y flamante auto.

—No, no tengo suerte en el amor —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que quería ocultar su tragedia.

—Ah, pero quién necesita el amor cuando puede tener sexo, usted tranquilo mi amigo, que esta noche le caerán de a dos cuando arranque.

—Con unita me conformo, je.

—No se diga más, esto no es un auto, es una caravana del amor, estimado. La adquisición que va a mejorar su vida a partir de ahora.

Bajó con el cliente feliz, a los abrazos y las risotadas hasta que el hombre vio el reflejo del vehículo del otro lado.

—Un momento —El cliente se acercó y examinó el rayón enorme que iba desde la trompa hasta la segunda puerta, tendría unos dos centímetros de largo—. ¿Y esto?

Levi no perdió el temple, al contrario, se mostró completamente seguro.

—Esto, mi estimado es un rayón como podrá ver, no vendemos autos nuevos, ¿pero quien se va a dar cuenta?, es una cosa de nada.

—No, una cosa de nada, no, es enorme.

—Mire, enorme puede ser un grano de arroz para una hormiga. Las palabras se las lleva el viento, yo le digo como lo veo yo, alguien saliendo en este auto me parece una persona… valiente, que no le teme al qué dirán —Se puso en pose como si estuviera manejando y se dirigiera a los otros—. "¿Qué miras, idiota? Ya te gustaría tener una nave como esta, envidioso, arrugado, PEATÓN".

El hombre miraba asombrado al otro.

—Hermano, este es un auto con personalidad, ¿me entiende? No es el típico autito de juguete que uno suele ver que al final son arreglos con photoshop, este auto es un soldado, que sobrevivió batallas, que un rayón no lo define, sino que él mismo define al rayón. "No lo quito porque no se me canta los cojones, yo sí quiero salgo con dos rayones si hace falta", ¿entiende? Un rayón es como... como una cicatriz. A veces visibles, no muy estéticas, ¿pero que representan las cicatrices?

Levi miró al hombre que negó con la cabeza y alzó los hombros.

—Las cicatrices representan batallas ganadas, compadre. Dígame, ¿usted no tiene cicatrices, acaso?

—Eh, bueno, del apéndice —Respondió señalando su abdomen.

—Y cuando va a intimar ¿se la cubre? ¿Reniega de esa cicatriz? ¿Le parece humillante tenerla?

—No…

—Es exactamente lo mismo con su auto, rayón menos, rayón más el motor es una delicia, cumple su función que es llevarlo a donde usted necesita, cubrirlo de las inclemencias del tiempo, darle estatus, nivel, protegerlo. Es lo mismo que usted se postulara a un banco y lo rechazaran por su cicatriz de apéndice, ¿le parecería justo?

—No.

—Exacto, una cicatriz no lo hace menos hábil para sus funciones, entonces lúzcalas con orgullo, como solo un verdadero macho se anima.

—Bueno, c-creo que tiene lógica.

—Claro que si. Venga conmigo, hay que firmar cuanto antes.

—Eh, espere, señor, es que quisiera consultarlo con mi hermano, él es mecánico y sabe mejor de estas máquinas.

—Claro, claro, puede hacerlo, ¿su hermano está cerca?

—No, tengo que ir a verlo a su casa, capaz mañana podemos venir los dos.

—Ah, no, es que le digo Gastón, tenemos dos problemas, primero, hace una hora estuve hablando con un cliente que vino antes que usted, ¿sabe? El ofreció incluso los cuatro mil quinientos juntos, pero por motivos de salud va a venir por la tarde y el segundo es que la oferta es solo por hoy amigo, mañana vuelve a su precio regular de siete mil.

—¿Siete mil, no era cinco mil novecientos?

—Cinco mil novecientos de contado, siente mil financiado. No le digo, ¡es un ofertón imperdible! Gastón, usted puede irse de aquí como el simple peatón, de vida triste que entró a buscar la felicidad o… Gastón, el matador del auto rojo con personalidad, que lo compró en una oferta por casi la mitad del precio normal, ¿qué va a elegir?

El hombre se refregó las manos y volvió a mirar el auto.

—La caravana del amor, Gastón —Le susurró Levi con mirada cómplice y fue el empujoncito que el cliente necesitaba.

—¡Qué rayos! Vamos a hacerlo.

—Eso es amigo, qué buena elección, acompáñeme.

Llenar los papeles llevó cerca de una hora más, al igual que la transferencia del dinero y el arreglo por el faltante. En el transcurso Oluo vendió una moto pistera bastante bien conservada. Una vez que los clientes se retiraron, Levi pasó frente al escritorio de su compañero.

—Charlatán —Escupió por lo bajo el hombre mientras ocultaba la palabra con una fingida tos.

—Envidioso —Le devolvió Levi con una mueca triunfal.

Le pidió a Erwin que al menos le comprara el almuerzo por la primera venta del día, una vez que se aseguró que así fuera, volvió a su escritorio. Petra se acercó a charlar y le extendió los documentos ya completos y sellados.

—Gracias, primor. Si el mundo tuviera más Petras, sería el paraíso.

—Adulador —Soltó ella sonrojándose y saludó para retirarse.

Oluo salió detrás de sus pasos, no sin antes mirar con rencor a su compañero que le guiñó un ojo y le tiró un beso volado.

—¿Por qué eres tan malo con Levi? —Lo regañó la jovencita cuando ya llevaban un trecho lejos del negocio.

—¿Por qué todos lo apañan? Es solo un aprovechado.

—Será aprovechado, pero está que se cae de bueno —dijo con ensoñación.

—Y un mentiroso. Erwin siempre lo perdona, le deja pasar todos sus errores.

—Es cierto que debería ponerse más firme con ciertas cosas, pero no puede desmotivar a su vendedor estrella.

El hombre apretó los labios molesto.

—Lo siento, Oluo, pero es la verdad, Levi vende cinco veces más que tú.

—Porque miente, miente descaradamente.

—Bueno, tal vez tú deberías intentarlo también, ¿no crees?

—Jamás seré como él, antes muerto.

Después de comerse una sabrosa porción de fideos con albóndigas de carne que le trajeron de una casa de comidas cercana -a cargo de su jefe, claro-, Levi fue a tirarse en el sillón de la oficina de Erwin. Se quitó los zapatos y se acomodó allí muy complacido. Pero a un paso de dormirse comenzó a sonar con estridencia su celular, por un breve segundo estuvo a un paso de no responder, pero lo cierto es que a su celular personal solo podían llamar tres personas. O Farlan, que no lo hacía nunca a menos que estuviera en peligro de muerte, su jefe que seguro no era y su tío.

Joder, ojalá Farlan estuviera a punto de morir. Abrió un ojo y notó el reluciente nombre de "KENNY CABRÓN", en la pantalla. Atendió de inmediato.

—Hola, hijo de puta —fue el familiar saludo, Levi rodó los ojos.

—Tío.

—Señor Ackerman, para ti, escoria y no me tutees.

—Señor Ackerman, ¿a qué debo su llamado?

—Esta noche te quiero a ti y a tu esperpento de novio en la casa del jardín grande, a las nueve.

—Joder, eso está al otro lado de la ciudad, no haré tiempo salgo de trabajar a las ocho.

—Uno de mis chicos te buscará a la salida de tu horrendo trabajo de mierda, te quiero listo a las ocho y media —y cortó.

Frunció el ceño, ¿para qué carajos quería Kenny que él fuera a su casa?, o mejor dicho a una de sus tantas casas. Solo esperaba que no le pidiera ningún encargo raro, de hecho se suponía que ellos ya no eran familia, al menos desde esa vez que Kenny lo echó a patadas por embriagarse con ese costoso licor que había traído de no sé dónde y él había sacado de su escondite secreto. Recordó amargamente cuando le puso la pistola en la sien y gracias a Dios al gatillarla se le atascó el casquillo, porque con seguridad no la estaría contando. Viejo demente. Le mandó un mensaje a Farlan que estuviera a las ocho a la salida de su trabajo que los pasaban a buscar, que era a pedido de Kenny.

_ **"Mierda, pa ké nos kiere ver? Viejo loko"** _

**"Solo ven, no me jodas"**

Luego apagó el aparato y se hundió en un profundo sueño reparador al menos por las siguientes dos horas ya que ni bien llegó Erwin lo sacó a los tumbos de su oficina. Levi bostezó, se fue al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes –tenía su cepillo en la oficina donde pasaba muchas horas-, meó y salió a buscar a los siguientes compradores.

Por la tarde siempre era más concurrido que por la mañana. Encontró a un hombre mayor algo tacaño que le gustó el utilitario y luego de renegar y negociar bastante por el precio, al final se lo terminó encajando. Pusieron las rejas, acomodaron y al fin cerraron el lugar.

—¿Te acerco? —Ofreció Erwin, seguro porque estaba feliz de haberse sacado dos de los tres autos maltrechos que no se vendían por nada.

—No, hoy tengo planes –Indicó Levi con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Mañana te quiero a las nueve, no aceptaré ninguna excusa, descansa bien.

Levi le hizo un fuck you cuando Erwin le dio la espalda y saludó sin ganas. Se sentó en un escalón de la vereda y como la zona era algo oscurita sacó un pequeño cigarrillo de marihuana. Apenas lo prendió Farlan llegó para sentarse a su lado.

—¿Sentiste el olor y viniste? —dijo largándole el humo en la cara.

—Dame una pitada —Pidió el rubio y tomó el mismo para disfrutarlo—. ¿Te dijo algo?

—Solo que quiere vernos, en la casa del jardín grande, no me acuerdo cuál es esa.

—¿No es la que estaba en el barrio Paraíso?

—Ni idea, igual nos vienen a buscar.

—¿Es seguro?

—No.

—Puta madre.

Se quedaron mirando el vacío mientras les comenzaba a hacer efecto la fumada.

—Limpié la casa —dijo Farlan con voz pastosa.

—Yo también.

—Pero te hablo de hoy, idiota.

—Ah, claro —Y comenzaron a reírse como dos tontos que eran.

—¿Sabes qué me gusta mucho, mucho? —dijo el rubio al que ya se le habían puesto los ojos colorados.

—¿Las tetas?

—Aparte, cuando mezclas el detergente con la lavandina hace como una espuma ¿no? Y ese olor te perfora la nariz pero en cierta manera es estimulante.

—Te vas a morir intoxicado cualquier día de estos, Far. Pero primero hay que hacerte un seguro de vida, o dos... mejor tres.

Un auto negro se estacionó al frente del negocio y los desconcentró de su charla, descendió el vidrio del acompañante, era Traute, solo los miró y se levantaron de donde estaban. Subieron sin decir nada y el viaje se hizo en silencio. Levi conocía perfectamente de lo que era capaz esa mujer por lo que prefería evitar su trato.

Efectivamente la casa quedaba en el country Los Paraísos, una mansión de dos plantas, con piscina y un salón precioso, por fuera estaba adornada con lajas en diferentes tonos beige y marrón claro, por dentro las paredes de color cálido desentonaban completamente con el dueño. Descendieron y pudieron a notar dos de los chicos de Kenny custodiando el techo y otro más la puerta, no llevaban armas visibles, pero ellos sabían que las tenían ocultas en la ropa o el cuerpo. El tipo alto vestido de negro de la puerta de entrada les abrió y cabeceó indicando que entraran.

—Levi —Susurró Farlan cerca de su oído—, me estoy cagando encima.

—Te la aguantas, caray, había olvidado que siempre te pasa después de fumar.

Kenny estaba sentado detrás de una especie de escritorio, estaba tecleando en una notebook y los miró con desaprobación una sola vez para luego volver la vista a la pantalla y seguir con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

—Señor Ackerman —Saludó Levi tratando de pararse derecho.

—Realmente ustedes son dos mamarrachos —dijo el hombre mientras sacaba un puro cubano de uno de los cajones, con una pinza rompía la base y procedía a prenderlo.

Levi odiaba el olor de esas cosas.

—¿Qué necesitas de nosotros?

—¿Yo? ¿Necesitar algo de ustedes? Pobre par de maricas idiotas.

—Yo no soy marica, solo Levi —Aclaró Farlan y el otro le tiró un codazo sin disimulo.

—Cállate —dijo con su voz de hierro y esa mirada de asesino que hacía parecer a Hitler un cachorro en apuros—. Hablarás cuando yo te lo diga, perro. Ahora, tengo asuntos que arreglar afuera del país, quiero que se queden aquí el siguiente mes, tienen prohibido salir de la propiedad en mi ausencia, van a tener bebidas en abundancia, la cocinera se va a encargar de darles algo para masticar y hay papel higiénico en abundancia, ¿preguntas?

—¿Qué? —dijo Levi con los ojos bien abiertos—. No, espera no puedo quedarme aquí, tengo un trabajo por si no sabes y no voy a perderlo.

—No te estaba preguntando, te estoy diciendo que te vas a quedar aquí. Tómalo como una oportunidad para volver a ser de la familia.

—No entiendo, tienes mucha gente a tu cargo, podrías dejar a alguno de ellos, ¿por qué nosotros?

—No confío en ellos.

Levi lo miró tratando de descubrir qué tramaba ese hombre, sabía perfectamente en la mugre que andaba metido y con la clase de personas con las que se relacionaba, nada de esto olía bien.

—Lo siento, no puedo aceptar, a ver si esta vez aprietas el gatillo y me la rajas.

—Oh, ¿todavía me guardas rencor?, ¡vamos! No tenía balas, ya te lo dije.

—Dijiste que se había trabado la pistola y fuiste a buscar otra, solo por eso sigo vivo.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal esto? Les daré cincuenta mil dólares por quedarse en mi mansión viviendo como reyes, si eso no es un buen trato no sé qué lo sea —Luego tomó una honda bocanada y Farlan sonrió deslumbrado por el ofrecimiento.

—Espera —Levi agarró de un brazo a su amigo y lo alejó un momento—. Hay algo raro aquí.

—¿Tú crees? Solo hay que quedarse aquí, no es la gran cosa y a fin de mes tendremos cincuenta grandes, ¡cincuenta grandes Levi!

—No lo sé, ¿por qué no le pide a Traute?

Kenny se levantó y se acercó hasta ellos que dejaron de hablar y lo miraron.

—Escucha enano, te diré la verdad, van a traerme un paquete y necesito que alguien de mi familia lo reciba, también van a retirar otro paquete y es lo mismo. Nada va a suceder, te voy a dejar a la guardia aquí, así que deja de pensar tanto.

—¿Qué tienen los paquetes?

—Nada que tengas que saber.

—¿Dices que nos darás cincuenta a cada uno?

—Ah, como siempre sigues siendo la misma mierda codiciosa que mi hermana cagó en navidad, de acuerdo idiota, cincuenta para cada uno de ustedes que no lo valen. Pero estando fuera necesito que esta operación salga bien.

—¿Es así? ¿Solo recibir y despachar, nada más?

—Tienes mi palabra —Respondió sonriendo ladinamente y Levi sintió escalofríos, pero joder, cincuenta mil...

—¿A partir de cuando?

—En una semana, el próximo Martes quiero sus dos culos instalados aquí.

—¿Adónde te vas?

—Fuera del país, a ningún lugar que te importe.

—¿Cómo me comunicaré contigo si algo no sale bien?

—Tienes mi número de celular, así será, pero no quiero que me llames, de todos modos no hará falta. Ahora lárguense, Traute los llevará de regreso, no quiero ver sus feas caras hasta el próximo Martes.

Dicho lo cual se dió media vuelta y se fue escaleras arriba. Ambos salieron en silencio y del mismo modo subieron al auto hasta que estuvieron dentro de su propia casa. Recién entonces Farlan comenzó a brincar como cabrito mientras gritaba eufórico de la felicidad que sentía, Levi se lo tomó con más calma, sacó un cigarrillo de los normales -la marca más barata que se podía conseguir—, y lo prendió mientras pensaba. Ese viejo zorro andaba en cosas turbias, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, obviamente el dinero le venía más que bien, pero sabía que nada era gratis y le parecía un escenario demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Ni modo, tampoco podía negarse, cuando Kenny quería algo lo conseguía a como diera lugar. Terminó de fumar y fue a acostarse, ya era tarde, se comió tres pequeñas bananas pasadas de maduración que ya tenían un par de mosquitas fruteras sobrevolándolas, no tenía ganas de cocinar, ya mañana desayunaría con algo suculento.

Justo cuando iba a ponerse el pijama su celular recibió un mensaje de Jean, seguía enojado claramente, pero le bastaron un par de maniobras para que el ardiente joven le ofreciera ir a pasar la noche. Joder, tenía que llegar temprano al trabajo mañana... que Erwin se jodiera. Se puso una campera y metió la corbata roja en uno de los bolsillos. Farlan lo vió salir por la puerta y meneó la cabeza, ya conocía sus costumbres.

Al día siguiente llegó a su trabajo casi a las once, con una brillante y resplandeciente sonrisa. Su jefe le gritó y se apersonó en su despacho. **"Deberían hacer una película de terror con las cejas de Erwin"**, pensó mientras desconectaba su mente a medida que la reprimenda escalaba de intensidad.

—¿Tienes algo para decir? —preguntó el hombre con el rostro colorado.

—Sí. Ahora que me dejas hablar, al fin, te contaré lo que sucedió. Juro por esta luz que me alumbra que no fue mi culpa —Comenzó a balancearse sobre sus pies como hacía en esas ocasiones—. Anoche tuve que ir a ayudar a mi tío que se quebró la cadera, ya sabes bañarlo, prepararle comida y todo eso que no puede hacer ahora, pobre tipo, así que cuando llegué a mi casa como a eso de la una de la mañana estaba reventado, Farlan, mi compañero de casa estaba borracho porque había estado bebiendo con los amigos, culpo al cansancio, no sé, pero tiré las llaves de la casa sobre la mesa del comedor, con tanta mala suerte que cayó dentro de un vaso con agua que estaba ahí.

Erwin lo escuchaba en silencio, al menos el color rojo de sus mejillas ya había bajado un poco.

—Entonces qué sucedió, yo no lo sé, lo único que sé es que desperté a las ocho, sé que era sobre la hora, pero estuve ayudando a mi única familia viva, estaba cansado, así que corrí a buscar las llaves y no vas a creer, Erwin, el puto vaso de agua no estaba sobre la mesa. Lo busqué por todas partes, no me quedó de otra que ir a despertar a Farlan, lo tuve que zamarrear un buen rato, hasta que más o menos se despabiló, igual no fue de ayuda, para entonces ya eran las ocho y media y yo no sabía qué hacer más que llamar un cerrajero, pero el único que me atendió estaba ocupado hasta las diez, así que le dije que no y traté de abrir la puerta por mis medios.

—¿Rompiste la puerta de tu casa?

—No, ¿cómo crees? Esas cosas son costosas, en fin, que agarro un cuchillo, un alambre y ahí estaba luchando contra el reloj.

—¿Por qué no llamaste para avisar?

—Me quedé sin batería, mira —dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo—. Pero espera, espera, aquí viene la mejor parte, le pregunté a Farlan donde estaba su juego de llaves y no sabía, así que ahí estamos, un borracho que no puede ponerse de pie y yo tratando de buscar una maldita llave, en fin, en mi desesperación abro la heladera, y a qué no sabes.

—No, no lo sé.

—El puto vaso de agua estaba en el freezer, yo no sé en qué momento, bajo qué circunstancias pero Farlan había metido varias cosas en ese lugar, entre esas un cucharón y una ollita que usamos para hervir huevos.

—Al punto, Levi.

—Ah, y bueno, el agua estaba congelada, y ya sabes que mi calefón no funciona, tuve que poner la tetera a calentar para poder descongelar el vaso y derretir el hielo para poder salir, y bueno, eso pasó.

Erwin suspiró y se refregó las sienes, luego enarcó una ceja cuando un mensaje entró al celular de Levi y éste vibró sobre su escritorio.

—¿No qué no tenías batería?

—Te explico, es que me da vergüenza admitirlo pero, eh, me cortaron la línea por falta de pago. O pagaba mi boleta del celular o le compraba el ibuprofeno a mi tío para aliviar su dolor, ya ves, no quería que te enteraras por eso dije que no tenía batería.

—Ve a trabajar, Levi y más te vale que vendas algo, como mañana no vengas a horario, considérate despedido, ¿me escuchaste?

—Entendido, me voy. Por cierto, eh, ¿no te habrá sobrado alguna galleta o un pedacito de pan de tu desayuno, eh? Ayer no cené, por ir a mi tío ya sabes y no tengo efectivo —usó su mejor mirada de persona necesitada y consiguió lo que quería.

Cuando llegó la bandeja con un increíble desayuno de una cafetería cercana y fue depositada en la mesa donde estaba Levi, Oluo se le fue al humo indignado.

—¿Viste, compa? Así se hace, ahora págame los diez dólares, yo gané, no solo el jefe me perdonó también me compró el desayuno.

—Eres el hijo de puta más grande que he conocido —Le soltó en voz baja pero enojadísimo.

—Sí, sí, págame

Guardó los diez dólares y endulzó su café con leche mientras sonreía victorioso. Sí, definitivamente la fortuna estaba de su lado.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	2. Laberinto de enredos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Que me la chupe Wattpad... Ok, vamo a calmarno. Me tiene podrida esa plataforma, esa es la verdad, borraron 7 historias entre esas Lapsus (que si bien hace mención a algo que sucedió es cero explícito) que ni siquiera tiene contenido adulto. En fin, que se chupen un buen limón. En las otras plataformas seguiré jodiendo y escribiendo lo que se me cante. Bueno, listo, ahora sí al fic, Levi sigue haciendo de las suyas, espero lo disfruten!
> 
> Importante: ¿qué carajos es un mitómano?
> 
> Mitómano es un término utilizado para referirse a una persona inclinada a la mitomanía, es decir, a mentir compulsivamente. La expresión mitómano, al igual que mitomanía, es de origen griego. Se compone de la raíz mythos, que significa 'historia' o 'palabra', y del sufijo manía, que significa 'deseo desordenado'. En criollo, una persona que miente sin poder evitarlo, es como el alcohólico o el fumador, no puede parar de mentir incluso si no es necesario. Ya aclarado este punto podemos seguir adelante.
> 
> Recuerden que volví a Wattpad, búsquenme con el usuario Luna-De-Acero (o mejor léanme en las otras dos plataformas que no son tan quejicas), estoy subiendo de a poco los fics porque los estoy revisando y corrigiendo (había demasiados errores), también estoy subiendo lo mismo en la plataforma Archive of Our Own (AO3), con el usuario: LunaDeAcero7, también pueden dejarme kudos y comentarios, y como siempre en Fanfiction: Luna de Acero, donde van a encontrar todos los fics originales y completos.
> 
> Cierto! La portada la hizo la talentosa Lindsey Lobo (FB), no es bellísima? Yo la amo con toda el alma, muchísimas gracias, preciosa!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes son del maestro Isayama Hajime, más el contexto de la historia, la trama y las personalidades son de mi completa invención, la historia está protegida con certificado internacional de Safe Creative, allí la guardé con nombres originales para los personajes, está prohibido reproducirla o adaptarla a otro fandom, gracias.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, nada más, al fin aparece Eren, no es una advertencia pero quería decirlo.
> 
> DEDICATORIA: Este fic está dedicado en exclusiva para Ak Bennington, corazón espero que este fic cumpla con tus expectativas, de verdad lo espero, un abrazo gigante!

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **"Las grandes masas sucumbirán más fácilmente a una gran mentira que a una pequeña".** _

_ **Adolf Hitler** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

Al otro día llegó a las nueve y media al trabajo y Erwin ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta, lo saludó con frialdad y caminó en silencio detrás de él hasta su despacho. Solo cabeceó dos veces para saludar a sus compañeros. El rubio cerró la puerta detrás de él y eso lo hizo ponerse nervioso, al parecer la suerte se le había acabado, ¿o no?

Erwin lo miró en silencio y de manera severa.

—Eh, ¿puedo hablar?

—Es lo que estoy esperando.

—Te explico, ya te dije que estoy cuidando a mi tío, ¿cierto? Que está quebrado de la cadera y todo eso, el pobre viejo no puede ni servirse un vaso con agua, ya sabes que nuestra situación económica es precaria.

—Levi, ganaste casi el triple de tu sueldo el mes pasado.

—Ya, tampoco es ¡uuf, qué sueldo! Es un sueldo bastante promedio, pero bueno, también debes saber que mi tío no tiene obra social, él era, mm, barrendero municipal y no sé qué pasó extraviaron su legajo en la municipalidad, la cosa que cuando se jubiló en el sistema estatal le salía que le faltaban cinco años de aportes jubilatorios, y ahí estuvimos con el viejo haciendo los reclamos pertinentes pero aún no se lo solucionan, mientras tanto el anciano está desvalido, sin ingresos, ni ayuda de ninguna clase, excepto la mía. Como sea, iré al punto no quiero aburrirte y sé que tampoco te importa demasiado la vida de mi familia —habló con seriedad mientras bajaba la cabeza y usaba una expresión compungida—. Pensar que el viejo ese solía matarme a palos cuando yo era chico, pero como sea me dio de comer y no me dejó en un reformatorio cuando mi madre eh... murió de... un aneurisma cerebral y bueno, se lo debo.

—Creo que en otra ocasión me habías dicho que tu madre murió de cáncer.

—Claro, de cáncer cerebral que le produjo un aneurisma, bah una hemorragia interna por el estallido de una vena, lo que produjo coágulos y bueno, el aneurisma. Como sea, el punto es que fui con el viejo anoche y bueno me dolía mucho la cabeza porque no cené, digo tenía cinco dólares y tuve que comprarle una cena al viejo, y como tuve que gastar fortunas en los putos medicamentos, dije, bueno tomaré algo para mi dolor, ¿no? Y yo creo que tengo que ir al oculista porque juro que pensé que el blister era de tafiroles pero resulta ser que era... uh, como te lo digo —se acercó y bajó la voz—, era viagra.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, bueno, confundí las tabletas, ¿sabías que eso no hace efecto de inmediato? Recién cuando llegué a mi casa empecé a sentirme raro, digo como taquicardia, me asusté, casi me voy a hacer atender al Hospital, pero claro no me iba a aparecer con una erección monumental ahí, me iban a arrestar por pervertido. Dios, qué vergüenza contarte esto.

—¿Cómo es que tu tío tenía viagra si no le alcanzaba para los remedios?

—Eran muestras médicas, eso me dijo él. Como sea, lo que sucedió fue horrible.

Levi se cubrió los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, parecía en verdad atribulado.

—Joder, ¿qué sucedió, entonces?

—¡Erwin! ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Hay una sola manera de arreglar una situación así, ¡Jesús de la cruz! Bueno, dos si estás acompañado, pero yo estaba solo, así que no quedó otra que apretarle el cuello al ganso, por decirlo de una manera fina.

—¿Fina?

—Como sea, el problema fue cuando después de la primera volvió a ponerse, ya sabes... coftiesocof, y ya me dije, Levi esto no es normal, no que no sea normal tener dos erecciones seguidas, pero así sin estimulación, es como raro, yo no tenía ninguna musa conmigo entonces empecé a dudar, pero bueno, la situación apremiaba y... tuve que pulir la flauta otra vez, y como una pesadilla Erwin, ¡pum! Firme como estaca otra vez, y yo: "no de nuevo", no de nuevo decía, como esa propaganda, ¿sabes de la que te hablo?

—Sí, bueno, entiendo la situación.

—¿La entiendes? ¿Te ha pasado?

—Oh, no, no a mí directamente, yo no tengo problemas con mi virilidad, pero le ha sucedido a un amigo muy cercano.

—Aaaah, claro, bueno, ahí me tienes jefe, hasta las tres de la mañana dale que dale a la macarena, no tienes idea lo que me duele el abdomen, los abdominales se me marcaban y me dolía el brazo y-

—Sí, sí, bueno, ya entendí.

—Así que dormí un poquito, tú me ves así entero y atractivo como soy siempre, pero estoy destruido por dentro.

—Pero es que esto ha ido demasiado lejos, Levi, cada día tienes una excusa diferente para justificar tus llegadas tarde. Entiendo que te pueda pasar una o dos veces al mes, ¿pero todos los días?

—Me eché siete pajas en total, la tengo casi en carne viva, lo juro —dijo haciendo una cruz sobre los labios—, si quieres te la muestro para que me creas.

—No, suficiente, vete a tu escritorio, no quiero escuchar más.

—Me siento un poco anémico, ¿puedo ir a comprar un poco de pan?

—Toma —dijo aventándole una bolsa con unos bizcochos caseros.

—Dios te bendiga, jefecito, que ricor —Aduló Levi sonriendo y abriendo la bolsa de la que se desprendió un exquisito aroma.

—Marie me los hace todo el tiempo, es una excelente cocinera y me apena tener que decirle que no lo haga más así que se los acepto, pero lo cierto es que todos los días comer carbohidratos está haciendo mella en mi figura —Comentó preocupado mirándose el estómago.

—No te preocupes, puedo ayudarte con esto todos los días si quieres.

—Para eso debes empezar a llegar a horario.

—Claro, amo, no se preocupe, como un reloj, mañana estaré a las nueve menos cinco, gracias.

—Vende algo.

—¿Si vendo algo antes del mediodía me comprarás el almuerzo?

—Solo si es el Renault 12.

—Ugh, es un desafío hasta para un vendedor de mi calibre.

—Oh, que pena, justo hoy pensaba pedir camarones fritos con salsa de ajo.

Levi lo miró de reojo desde el dintel de la puerta y se retiró en silencio a la cocina para poder desayunar y aprovechar el botín cosechado. Se hizo un té porque Petra estaba atendiendo clientes y le daba flojera batirse el café, después le pediría uno y se fue comiendo las masitas que estaban deliciosas, Dios bendiga las manos de la novia del cejudo. Claro que su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por Oluo que se apareció con su cara de oler mierda y se dirigió a un estante para tomar una taza y prepararse un café. El lugar era estrecho así que no le quedó otra que rozar a Levi con el torso.

—Bueno, si quieres tocarme no necesitas una excusa tan pobre, bombón —Lo molestó como siempre y su compañero lo miró enojado alejándose de inmediato.

—Cómo si quisiera tocarte.

—Lo hiciste, tu mano me rozó "el paquete" descaradamente.

—¿Qué? ¡Ci-cielos! ¡Deja de decir ba-barbaridades, i-inmoral!

—Oh, pobre cosita, ¿te puse ne-nervioso? —Se burló descaradamente mientras imitaba el tartamudeo de su colega.

—Cállate, no creas que puedes ma-manipularme-e como haces con P-petra.

—Oh, vamos Oluo, aquí nadie nos escucha, no voy a delatarte, admite que apenas llegas a tu casa lo primero que haces es una buena paja pensando en mí, acéptalo.

Levi solo lo estaba jodiendo y disfrutaba demasiado ponerlo incómodo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Oluo se puso color carmín, quedó mudo y con la boca abierta.

—¡No me jodas! ¡¿Really?!

El hombre salió corriendo del recinto, y de la sucursal también, se escondió en un rincón del estacionamiento afuera para fumarse un cigarro. Cuando Levi salió de la cocina, Petra, que estaba con gente, hizo señas para que le dijera que había sucedido con Oluo, pero el vendedor solo se encogió de hombros.

Joder, así que el amargado gustaba de él y se hacía pajas en su nombre, ¡qué descubrimiento! Ahora tenía más ganas que antes de molestarlo, pero primero lo primero, tenía que vender esa carcacha y asegurarse el almuerzo. Los camarones fritos eran sus favoritos.

Con Oluo fuera de juego atendió a una señora mayor que le hizo perder mucho tiempo, aunque al final pudo venderle un Fiat 600 restaurado color durazno, luego entró un señor panzón y en extremo desagradable en el trato que no tenía un centavo. Para entonces ya faltaba una hora para la una de la tarde y realmente le urgía el almuerzo. Entonces, como un ángel bajado de los cielos, apareció esta mujer menuda, de treinta o menos, tímida y de hablar suave. Su león interno rugió complacido.

Se acercó solícito y hablando pausado, tranquilo para no apabullarla. Aprendió que se llamaba Celeste, que se había echo la manicura ayer, que le gustaban las azaleas y el perfume a lavanda. Vieron un par de modelos de autos, ella estaba interesado en algo "moderno", el Renault 12 tenía 28 años, pero sabía perfectamente como convencerla, para cuando fueron a ver el vehículo ella ya hablaba con ingenua confianza con Levi, sin embargo cuando se acercaron al vehículo en cuestión una mueca de disgusto hizo que el vendedor se diera cuenta que se iba a complicar, pero imposible era solo una palabra.

—Mmm, no lo sé, es un poco anticuado me parece.

—Bueno eso depende, señorita, ¿ya ha visto como ha crecido la delincuencia en estos días? Le roban a uno en cualquier parte, por un puñado de dólares son capaces de arrebatarle a uno la vida, más una joven como usted, indefensa, delicada, sería una presa fácil.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿por qué me dice eso?

—No me malinterprete, Celeste, es que quiero concientizarla, un auto ostentoso, llamativo como ese que a usted le gustó primero es una trampa mortal también. Al ladrón no le va a importar si usted trabajó de sol a sol para poder pagar su vehículo, ellos están viendo un cartel que resalta llamándolos al atraco. En cambio mire esta humildad —dijo señalando el auto viejo—. Usted lo ve ahí estacionado, modesto, sencillo, sumiso ¿A usted le gustan los animales?

—¿Los animales? Bue-bueno, los perros, sí.

—Bien, y si usted viera un perrito veterano de la calle en apuros, ¿le negaría su ayuda solo porque no es de raza o porque está entrado en años?

—No, no, claro que no.

—Exacto, porque esta horrible sociedad nos ha enseñado a segregar todo aquello que no se amolde a los estándares impuestos, que la edad, que la figura, que la ropa que llevamos, que las preferencias de pareja, todo es analizado y juzgado, nos desmembran, nos desmenuzan como un lomito de atún si es que no cumplimos con todas esas normas y etiquetas espantosas. Por eso uno debe ser más inteligente que la sociedad, más criterioso, debemos usar a nuestro favor aquellas características que parecen vetustas pero que en realidad pueden ser potenciales ganancias.

La mujer lo miraba deslumbrada, asintiendo cada tanto a sus explicaciones.

—Entonces, Celeste, basado en todos estos juicios de valor superficiales con los que somos criados la mayoría, ¿quién en su sano juicio atentaría contra su vehículo? ¿Eh? Piénselo, un ladrón no trataría de robarlo, por el tiempo de vida útil que tiene el valor de la patente es bajo, igual con el seguro, que de hecho ni lo va a usar porque los otros conductores no van a querer chocar con usted, ¿sabe porqué?

—¿Por qué?

—Policarbonato, Celeste. Mire esos vehículos —dijo señalando unos cuantos al frente—, tan lindos y brillantes, pero es pura apariencia, usted los mira feo y ya se rayan o se arrugan, el policarbonato es un material económico y que luce bien desde afuera por eso es el más empleado en la fabricación de vehículos, ya no los hacen como antes, toque, toque —Pidió a la vez que le agarraba una mano y la apretaba contra el capot del auto—. Sienta esa firmeza —Le dijo entre susurros muy cerca del oído logrando que la chica se sonrojara un poco—, ¿puede apreciar esa dureza? Está hecho de chapón, el policarbonato nada puede hacer contra este material noble.

—Y-ya veo.

—Esto no es un auto, Celeste, es un seguro de vida. Si usted protagoniza un choque, Dios no lo permita, a su auto no le va a pasar nada, los otros conductores quedaran con sus vehículos hechos añicos. Además es un auto con historia, que ha protagonizado los cambios más notables de nuestra ciudad, que conserva su temple; le cuento más, ayer vinieron dos coleccionistas a comprarlo, pero no se los vendí, por favor Celeste, que esto quede entre nosotros que si me jefe se entera me mata —Lo último lo dijo bajando la voz y mirando a los costados como para que no lo escucharan en la concesionaria.

—¿No lo vendió?

—No, y le voy a revelar la razón. Yo no quiero que sea un trofeo guardado en un garage para siempre, que solo lo saquen a relucir en alguna exposición y vuelva a quedar confinado a su prisión de chapas por siempre. Esta belleza pide carretera, quiere vivir, quiere que lo amen, una dueña que pueda cuidarlo y darle un buen uso el resto de su tiempo. Se lo merece —dijo contagiando el sentimiento a la mujer—. Venga, vamos a dar una vuelta para que pueda apreciarlo mejor.

La señorita aceptó de buena gana y se subieron de inmediato, Levi ya tenía la llave en sus bolsillos. Arrancó a la primera aunque maniobrar con el volante era un poco complicado, además los cambios eran con palanca arriba y eso la confundía un poco.

—Oh, la dirección está un poco dura.

—Claro, es que hidráulica, pero con esto tonificará sus brazos, se ahorrará la membresía en el gimnasio —Le aseguró con una sonrisa—, aunque permítame el atrevimiento pero usted ya tiene unos brazos muy bellos.

—Ah, que galante, gracias.

—Por otro lado, ¿cuánto tenía pensado usted invertir en una máquina de transporte?

—Bueno, eso, tengo cinco mil en mi cuenta, pero puedo conseguir más, por eso estaba viendo los otros.

—¿Pero para qué malgastar, Celeste? Éste vale tres mil, con los otros dos puede seguir haciéndose su bonita manicura —La mujer se volvió a ruborizar y sonrió mientras volvían a la concesionaria—. Incluso, usted se dará cuenta quienes la quieren de verdad, un auto bonito siempre atrae compañías indeseables, gente que quiere un aventón, sus parientes la llamarán para que los lleve aquí o allí, ¿se da cuenta de la enorme cantidad de problemas que se ahorraría con este hermoso auto?

—Vaya, en realidad no me había puesto a pensar, pero es muy cierto lo que usted me dice.

Una vez que llegaron y estacionó, la mujer miró a Levi con intensidad.

—Usted, ¿aceptaría salir a cenar con una mujer que conduce un vehículo como este?

—¡Qué pregunta! La respuesta es obvia, madmoiselle, claro que aceptaría, un verdadero interés no se da por lo material sino por la persona en sí, ¿no cree que eso es mucho más honesto?

—Me caes bien, Levi. Supongamos que lo compro, ¿aceptarías una cena conmigo?

—Oh, que halagado me siento, señorita, cómprelo y entonces... yo le daré mi número telefónico para que arreglemos los detalles, ¿que le parece?

La mujer rió encantada y asintió. Levi entró escoltándola y soltándole uno que otro halago hasta que la transacción estuvo completa y lista. Una vez que la chica se retiró de la sucursal Petra se fue a su escritorio.

—¿Cómo haces Levi Ackerman? No lo puedo creer, realmente lo vendiste, y no solo eso, esa mujer estaba muy feliz.

—Bonita, lo que se ve no se pregunta, soy el mejor, ahora ¿no me harías un rico café de tus talentosas manos? Cada vez que intento prepararme uno solo creo veneno.

—Claro, guapo, ya mismo.

El hombre miró de reojo a Oluo que bajó la cabeza y se hizo el ocupado en su computadora. Se puso de pie y fue al despacho de Erwin, solo tuvieron que mirarse.

—Eres un jodido dios de las ventas, bien, marchen unos camarones fritos para ti.

—Y además soy económico me conformo con un simple almuerzo, ¿qué más puedes pedir, Er?

—¿Que tal que llegues temprano?

—Ouch, eres un tirano, ten compasión, estoy cuidando a un anciano muy enfermo —dicho lo cual se dió media vuelta, agarró la taza con el café recién hecho, dejó un beso en la mejilla de Petra y se sentó en su escritorio.

Era un muy buen día.

La semana pasó tranquilamente, Levi vendía de a uno o dos autos por jornada y Erwin no podía estar más feliz, hasta que llegó el lunes. Se apareció con la ropa un poco arrugada y un moretón en una de sus mejillas.

—Buenos días, Levi, ¿qué te pasó?

—Hola, jefe, solo digamos que alguien con mucha gentileza quiso matar un mosquito que se me asentó en la cara. Pero, eh, necesito hablar en privado contigo, ¿tienes unos minutos?

—Si, pasa y cierra la puerta.

Levi se sentó frente a Erwin e inspiró profundo.

—Erwin, quiero decirte que yo... amo mi trabajo, me siento cómodo, la paso bien aquí y sé que soy de utilidad para ti, pero ha surgido un grave problema en mi familia.

—Cuéntame.

—Verás, mi tío se está muriendo Al parecer un virus intrahospitalario de una bacteria comecarne que le llegó a uno de los alvéolos del corazón.

—¡Puta madre!

—Sí, oh, es tan triste, nada se puede hacer, el viejo se nos va y bueno, me ha pedido como última voluntad conocer Cuba.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, él siempre fue un acérrimo fanático del Che Guevara y de Fidel Castro, así que quiere conocer la tierra que ellos amaron antaño antes de dejar este mundo. Tal es su deseo que vendió hasta la dentadura para poder pagarse el viaje, ¡hasta su dentadura, jefe!

Erwin estaba impactado con toda la historia, mientras Levi se lamentaba y sus ojos se llenaban de humedad.

—Yo no pude cumplir el último deseo de mi madre y no puedo permitir que su único hermano, que me daba de palos pero también me crió, fallezca sin conocer esas tierras. Así que... lo siento pero me iré con él, no puedo dejarlo a su suerte. Si quieres despedirme lo entenderé, pero mañana partimos y eso no puede ser modificado.

—¡MAÑANA!

—Sí, es temporada baja y los pasajes salen más baratos, sino aprovechamos ahora nunca lo haremos. Debo irme Erwin, a cumplir este último pedido. Espero sepas comprender.

—Pe-pero, así, tan de repente, hombre.

—Bueno Erwin, la muerte no te anda preguntando si tienes tiempo o no, le dieron como mucho dos semanas de vida, lo enterraré allá, así tenga que vender mi culo en las calles yo... cumpliré con su sueño —Habló completamente emocionado y a un paso de llorar, el rubio se sintió afectado.

—Es que, tan repentino, pero entiendo, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitas?

—Un mes.

—¿Un mes? ¿No acabas de decir que le quedan dos semanas de vida?

—Erwin, por favor, eres un témpano de hielo, ¿qué si el viejo vive un poco más? Si me voy por dos semanas justas, y no se ha muerto aún, ¿qué, lo asfixio? Un poco de coherencia y respeto, joder.

—Oh, lo siento, de verdad no pensé en esa posibilidad.

—Solo somos dos Ackermans en este mundo cruel y pronto... seré yo solo. Me quedaré solito en este mundo.

—Jesús, bueno, tendría que ver, podría darte tus dos semanas de vacaciones por adelantado y dos semanas de licencia sin goce de sueldo. Aunque esto afectará muchísimo a las ventas.

—¿Sin goce de sueldo? ¿Really? Que poca consideración, pero bueno, mientras conserve mi trabajo tendré que someterme abnegadamente a tus exigencias —Soltó con voz lastimera.

—¿Prefieres renunciar?

—No me lo creo que en una situación tan extrema seas capaz de preguntar tal cosa.

—¿Al menos puedo ir a despedirlos al aeropuerto? Quisiera conocer a tu tío.

—Sí, claro, que sí, te enviaré los datos del vuelo mañana, partiremos pasado mañana, pero tengo que hacer muchos arreglos antes de irme, ni siquiera hice las valijas.

—Bien, al menos trata de vender todo lo que puedas hoy.

—Ten por seguro que lo haré, si vendo cuatro, ¿me pagas la cena mía y la de mi tío, eh?

—Hecho.

—Gracias, Cejas, eres un gran tipo.

Luego se puso de pie y se fue mientras bostezaba, se cruzó con Oluo en el pasillo que todos esos días lo había evitado como la peste.

—¿Cómo anda esa mano vigorosa? —Le soltó con burla mientras hacía una seña obscena de masturbación.

—I-inmoral —Escupió el otro, enojado, caminando apresurado para perderlo de vista.

Levi fue hasta su escritorio, tronó sus dedos y se dispuso a hacer la mejor venta del año ese mismo día.

Llegó completamente fulminado a su casa, Farlan estaba roncando en el sillón, pero todo estaba limpio y reluciente. A pesar de que Farlan era flojo para trabajar, no lo era para el aseo, mientras tuviera la casa en condiciones e hiciera la cena, Levi se arreglaba con el resto. Levantó la tapa de la olla que estaba encima de la estufa, guiso de fideos con pollo, estaba bien. Todavía estaba tibio, se sirvió una buena porción, y se sentó mientras tomaba una hogaza de pan.

Farlan roncó un poco y luego tosió, se despertó y fue a sentarse frente a su amigo.

—¿Que tal está?

—Rico, pero el fideo un poco pasado de cocción.

—Es que te estaba esperando y bue, es del barato por eso no aguanta.

—Ya. Es que tuve que pasar por lo de Jean y... ya sabes que me demora.

—¿No te dio de comer siquiera?

—Al ganso solamente —Farlan rió con desgano y bostezó.

—Ya no se esmera como antes.

—Ah, es que lo hice enojar muchas veces. Ya sabes que no ando buscado una relación.

—Supongo que lo sospecha, pero si no paras de engatusarlo y no le dices las cosas como son, todo seguirá empeorando.

—Pero si le digo la verdad no querrá coger, y es bueno en la cama. La verdad solo complica las cosas.

—¿Abro un vino?

—Sí, estaría bien. Hay que prepararse, mañana tenemos que estar temprano allá y queda lejos, deberemos tomarnos como dos autobuses.

—Carajo, deberían venir a buscarnos.

Farlan se puso de pie y abrió la alacena, había una puerta de fondo falsa, la golpeo y saltó, detrás había una selección de vinos finos, sacó uno de los mejores y volvió a colocarla. Esa reserva era de uso exclusivo de ellos dos, si venían visitas a la casa simplemente decían que no tenían nada y el invitado tenía que levantarse y comprar o traer bebida para compartir, si ellos ponían la casa que al menos los que vinieran pusieran las bebidas, eran sus reglas.

Farlan armó un *porro con cosecha fresca -como solían llamarle-, tenían una plantita en el patio de la casa -la única planta viva porque ni el pasto sobrevivía en ese lugar-, que Farlan cuidaba con esmero y cariño, la habían bautizado con el nombre de "Claudia" -Farlan relacionó una novia que tuvo que siempre usaba medias de color verdes y por algún motivo Levi coincidió en que estaba bien el nombre-, a la cual estimaban y le hablaban bastante.

—¿De Claudia?

—Clarines, la más linda y la más sana.

—Quiero uno.

—Te convido.

—Nah, siempre mojas el pitillo y me da asco —Refunfuñó Levi—, hazme uno no seas tacaño que te proveo techo y comida.

—Y moriré en la casa de tu tío el delincuente.

—Eso no lo provoqué yo.

—En fin, ya te armo, ten paciencia.

Luego de beber dos vinos y fumar dos porros, al otro día llegaron tarde como era de esperarse, pero era algo que Kenny tenía previsto de todas maneras. Cuando entraron a la residencia notaron que la mayoría de los lacayos del hombre estaban guardando cosas, el dueño de la residencia estaba impecablemente vestido en un traje negro con camisa negra y su consabido sombrero de tango, también negro por si alguien quería saber. Prendió un puro con parsimonia mientras no dejaba de mirar a los dos incompetentes frente a él.

—Oiga, señor Ackerman —Le habló su sobrino acercándose a su escritorio—. Déjenos la mitad de la paga por lo menos.

—¿Para qué? Ya les dije que no saldrán de la casa hasta dentro de un mes.

—Joder, para pedirnos unas pizzas aunque sea, me obligó a dejar mi trabajo, estoy desempleado ahora —Y tiró de sus bolsillos hacia afuera para reforzar el punto de que no tenían ni un céntimo.

Kenny sonrió de medio lado y largó una bocanada de humo.

—¡Traute! Dale a estos dos perdedores cincuenta grandes.

La mujer asintió y se perdió dentro de la casa.

—Muy bien, mi avión saldrá en unos momentos, les voy a repetir las reglas de la casa, aunque "mis chicos" harán que se cumplan de todas maneras: Regla número uno, ustedes no pueden abandonar la casa hasta que yo regrese de viaje, regla número dos, nada de traer gente desconocida aquí, está absolutamente prohibido, regla número tres, especialmente para ti rata hija de puta, NO TOQUEN NINGUNA DE MIS COSAS, ¿han entendido?, regla número cuatro...

Levi y Farlan estaban cuchicheando y riéndose porque Traute les había entregado un pequeño bolsito con el dinero y les pudo más la emoción, pero al notar el silencio de Kenny se callaron y lo miraron serios.

—Regla número cuatro, nunca, jamás de los jamases se te ocurra decir que tú y yo tenemos la misma sangre, perro, ¿está claro?

—Sí, sí, todo claro, señor Ackerman, ¿cómo debería llamarme entonces?

—Chupaculos.

Farlan largó una carcajada y luego trató de disimular, aunque ya era tarde, mientras Levi, muy serio, lo miraba de soslayo.

—¿Verdad que ese apodo le sienta bien? —continuó Kenny con un dejo de burla y luego se puso de pie, se cerró el saco mientras sostenía el cigarro con los labios y se dirigió a la salida, antes de irse se giró y miró a Farlan—. ¿O deberías ser chupa pitos?

—Ah, no lo sé, a mi nunca me chupó nada —Respondió el rubio ceniciento con diversión.

Una vez que el viejo se fue Levi se cruzó de brazos.

—Hijo de mil puta. Como sea, esperemos que salga su auto y vamos a husmear, primero hay que desactivar las cámaras de la casa, las internas al menos —Le habló en voz baja y tapándose los labios, Farlan respondió de igual manera.

—¿Mañana?

—Así es, averiguaremos donde llevan los circuitos, solo por hoy nos portaremos bien.

—¿Y luego? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Haremos una hiper mega fiesta, mi estimado, vamos a reventar el lugar con todo, comida y bebidas tenemos de sobra.

—¿Hago una lista de invitados?

—Nah, llama a todos, incluso los de la lista negra.

—Estás loco, bro.

—Ojo por ojo, dice la biblia, vamos a dejar el lugar hecho un tiradero.

Se dirigieron a la cocina y se encontraron con Traute de frente, quien les cerró el paso.

—Kenny me dijo que les diera estos presentes —habló mientras les entregaba sendas cajas de relojes.

Eran dos relojes Citizen de hombre modelo Supertitanium, a Farlan casi se le salen los globos oculares de sus cuencas al verlos. Ambos estaban nuevos.

—Úsenlos, ahora —Ordenó la mujer y ambos se los colocaron.

El de Levi era de fondo negro y el de Farlan de fondo plateado. Una vez que la mujer se aseguró que los tenían puestos se retiró para subir en el auto de Kenny, ella manejaba.

—Carajo, es un reloj precioso.

—Mmm, es curioso, ese hijo de puta nunca se acordó de ningún cumpleaños mío, sin embargo viene y nos da dos costosos relojes, que puta generosidad.

—No te preocupes —dijo Farlan cubriendo su boca—, luego tiraremos los chips.

—Sí, una vez que desactivemos las putas cámaras. Como sea, vamos a embriagarnos y hacer desmadre, no quiero decepcionar a mi querido tío, seguramente es lo que espera de dos ratas de alcantarilla como nosotros —luego sonrió mirando a una de las cámaras del pasillo.

Se dirigieron derecho a la bodega en el sótano, seleccionaron algunos licores y volvieron arriba. Farlan puso algo de reggae en el amplio y sofisticado sistema de audio de la casa, mientras Levi iba a ver a Eva, la cocinera, y le pedía un kilo de camarones fritos con otro medio kilo de mayonesa de ajo. Oh, sí, iba a vivir como un rey el tiempo que le durara la estadía.

Se tiraron en los amplios, cómodos y mullidos sillones del comedor, mientras Farlan pegaba alaridos entonando las canciones, bebían de los picos de las botellas, prendieron un cigarro de marihuana y se rieron como dos idiotas. Una vez que Eva les dejó la bandeja con el pedido, ambos la abrazaron y bailaron con la mujer que se puso colorada y no paraba de reírse. Comieron como dos cerdos y se echaron una siesta de tres horas. Luego se fueron al patio y se desnudaron para darse un chapuzón en la piscina, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de los dos vigilantes que estaban en el techo.

Levi salió desnudo y mojado y caminó por el borde de la piscina.

—Hola, hola —les gritó a los hombres y captó su atención un momento—. Uf, esos uniformes se ven apretados y calurosos, vengan muchachos, refrésquense un poco, ¡vamos! Los invitamos a beber un poco, la cerveza está fresca o si prefieren champagne.

Ambos no respondieron y se giraron para ir a vigilar el frente de la casa.

—¿No pierdes el tiempo, eh? —Le preguntó Farlan mientras salía también y se sacudía las gotas como un perro.

—Ya caerán, ya verás.

—¿Entonces cuando hacemos la fiesta?

—Mmm, este sábado.

—¿Pasado mañana?

—Yes.

—¿Y seremos los capos de la fiesta?

—Claro que sí, por cierto, estás hablando con Kenny Ackerman —dijo mientras tomaba una toalla para secarse el resto de las gotas antes de tirarse en una de las reposeras a un costado de la piscina tal como Dios lo trajo al mundo, Farlan solo sonrió y se tiró en la de al lado.

Luego de descansar un poco, Levi se levantó, se vistió y caminó hasta el frente de la residencia, pero enseguida sonó su celular, era Kenny.

—Hola, puto —Saludó su tío.

—¿Ya me extrañabas?

—No te hagas el listo, rata, pon un pie fuera de la estancia y Luis te pondrá una bala en la cabeza.

—Solo estaba mirando, nadie pretende irse, ¡que dramático!

—Traute se olvidó de avisarles, no se vayan a quitar los relojes, porque tienen un sistema que los hace, mmm, bueno, digamos explotar un poco.

—Oh, qué considerado de tu parte avisar cinco horas después. El mío tiene mal la hora, ¿si trato de correr el minutero también volaré en pedazos?

—No es para tanto, es solo si se los quitan, tiene un sistema que mide tus pulsaciones y si no las mide de inmediato ¡pum!, de hecho veo que en este momento acaban de subir, y por cierto, si salen de la residencia también explotarán. No es una explosión como para matarlos, pero probablemente se quedarán con una mano menos o tal vez un brazo.

—Lo que ha avanzado la tecnología, bueno luego te pediré otro para un ex mío. Ahora, de haber sabido que esto podía dejarme manco, lo hubiera colocado en la muñeca de la mano que no uso para jalármela, tch, que mal —dijo con fingida preocupación.

—No te mueras antes que vuelva, perro —Y cortó.

Levi fue a avisarle a Farlan sobre las novedades. Al otro día se la pasaron de jolgorio otra vez, o eso parecía, descubrieron que la central de los sistemas no estaba en la casa, que los cables iban por fuera de la residencia a través de un sistema de cableado bajo tierra. Levi sabía que Kenny era un viejo zorro y astuto, pero él también sabía unas cuantas cosas. El cuarto de su tío estaba con llave, de manera que entraron a su despacho (el cual claramente estaba limpio) y usaron una laptop que estaba ahí, con la misma y algunos cables que sacaron del home theatre Farlan intervino la señal y la dejaron reproduciendo las últimas veinticuatro horas en continuado.

—Joder, pollito, no has perdido tu toque, mi amor —Halagó Levi guiñándole un ojo.

—Uy, ponte un par de tetas, dame unos tragos y te daré toda la noche —Respondió el rubio mientras se reía entre dientes.

—Nah, a mí me gusta meterla. Ahora vamos a la habitación del viejo, cuida mi espalda.

—Claro.

Farlan se quedó al inicio del pasillo, fumando tranquilamente y tirando la ceniza sobre el parquet lustrado. Levi se acercó a la puerta, tenía doble cerrojo y uno con botón en el picaporte. Sacó un clip de cabello que tenía escondido en su cabeza y dobló una de sus puntas, con agilidad y destreza logró destrabarlo y se encargó del otro con una tarjeta de crédito y el mismo clip. Una vez todo abierto, volvió a enderezar su herramienta y la ocultó en su cabello otra vez. Silbó y Farlan se volvió para entrar con él.

Estuvieron un buen par de horas revisando todo, el viejo tenía la habitación más grande de la casa, toda alfombrada con arabescos, cortinas pesadas de color peltre, paredes en degradé desde un terracota fuerte a un tiza claro cerca del suelo. Todos los muebles en color negro, lustrados y brillosos, ostentando opulencia, una cama de tres plazas con varios juegos de almohadas, candelabros llenos de caireles de cuarzo auténtico. Levi encontró una caja fuerte digital dentro de una pared falsa en el ropero, ya se encargaría de husmear eso. Sacó un par de trajes y se los probó, excepto que los pantalones le quedaban un tanto largos (y algunas mangas de las camisas) la ropa le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Se probaron de todo un poco y seleccionó un par de trajes. Abrió uno de los cuatro joyeros y se probó unos enormes anillos de oro macizo con piedras, eligió una de color rojo muy llamativa y se lo colocó en el dedo medio, pulseras y un collar grueso con un colgante con una "K" grande. Se probó algunos anteojos y sombreros.

—¿Cómo harás?

—Unas pinzas aquí y allá y quedarán como a la medida, en todo este despilfarro indecente debe haber un par de agujas e hilo.

—¿Sabes coser?

—¡Qué pregunta! Sé hacer de todo, coser, bordar y abrir la puerta para ir a jugar. Es una lástima que Jean me haya cancelado, pero bueno, ya encontraré algún postrecito sabroso en la fiesta, después de todo ¿quién le negaría algo a Kenny Ackerman? —dijo mirándose en el espejo con total seguridad.

—¿Y qué haremos con los bichos de la vigilancia?

—No te preocupes, mi preocupado amigo, ya me encargaré yo de convencerlos sobre irse, tengo todo fríamente calculado.

Esa misma noche fue a llevarles unas botellas de vino fino y excesivamente costoso, Luis y Carlos, los que vigilaban aceptaron el presente, Levi era naturalmente conversador y aunque fueron parcos y duros en un principio en menos de media hora ya los tenía riéndose con él. Les dijo que había descubierto que su tío tenía pensado dejarlos de cebo para un grupo de mafiosos y que si bien él y Farlan no podían dejar la residencia, ellos deberían aprovechar para no estar al día siguiente porque se suponía que iban a llegar esos tipos, que ellos se iban a rajar esa misma noche. Los hombres le creyeron todo y para cuando era de mañana ya no estaba ninguno. Si bien le sorprendió que hubieran caído a la primera, se felicitó mentalmente por ser tan inteligente.

Su tío lo llamó por la tarde varias veces pero no lo atendió, a esas alturas con seguridad estaría en la India -aunque tenía sus dudas de que realmente hubiera viajado allí-, así que lejos como se encontraba nada le podía hacer. Llenó el jacuzzi y estuvo ahí metido con Farlan mientras tomaban champagne y llamaban a sus contactos para tener un buen DJ que animara la fiesta, unos capoeiras que bailaban y hacían un show genial, un par de barmans y barwomans, y servicio de catering -solo consiguieron dos patas de cerdo con sus salsas porque ya estaban muy sobre la hora, por lo que a una pastelería le pidieron varias tortas y masitas para hacer una mesa dulce-, y un par de conocidos para que oficiaran de mozos. Toda la joda les salió alrededor de diez mil dólares -sin contar toda la bebida que le iban a usar al viejo-, pero a ellos nunca les preocupó tener que gastar hasta el último céntimo en jodas.

Ese sábado, vestidos de lujo, fueron los mejores anfitriones del lugar.

El fiestón era tremendo, asistieron al menos unas doscientas personas y tuvieron algunos problemas con la seguridad en la garita que estaba a la entrada del lujoso country, pero Levi los arregló con un par de miles de dólares e hicieron la vista gorda y no dijeron más nada. Levi estaba orgulloso de haber logrado semejante jolgorio. Él y Farlan eran el centro de atención de los invitados, lo único molesto era la cola de mujeres que lo atosigaban por todas partes, mientras él solo buscaba hablar con algún hombre apuesto, ¡joder!

En algún momento de la noche, pasadas las dos de la mañana probablemente, dijo que quería ir a cagar y se fue escaleras arriba, quería fumarse un porro y despabilarse un poco de todo el alcohol ingerido, había un par de chicos lindos con los que había coqueteado y parecía que iba a poder acomodar su gusano en alguna cuevita. Orinó, se lavó las manos y caminó un poco mareado para ir a tomar aire a uno de los balcones que daba a la piscina donde la mayoría de los asistentes bailaban, bebían y se metían mano. Entonces quedó estupefacto al encontrarse con la criatura más hermosa que alguna vez hubiera tenido a dos palmos de distancia.

Un bellísimo joven, de piel levemente morena, enormísimos ojos verdes jade, melena amarronada, semi larga y lacia que bebía un margarita mientras miraba aburridamente hacia abajo. Llevaba una camisa blanca de Dolce & Gabanna con los tres primeros botones abiertos, un pantalón de vestir azul marino y unos zapatos azules charolados también, apenas se acercó lo invadió un exquisito aroma, seguramente Valentino, lo envolvió como un pañuelo de seda atrayéndolo sin remedio. Definitivamente era un modelo, o un dios del olimpo que había perdido su rumbo. Se giró y sus ojos se encontraron, a Levi se le aflojaron las piernas. SANTOS CLOROS DE LAS SIETE ESCOBAS.

—Ho-hola —Tartamudeó un poco pero luego carraspeó y recompuso su voz—. ¿Qué hace un Arcángel como tú en un infierno cómo éste?

El hermoso hombre levantó una ceja intrigado y luego su semblante se relajó un poco. Apoyó un codo en la baranda del balcón y le sostuvo la mirada sin abrir sus labios.

—¿Puedo hacerte un poco de compañía?

Solo movió sus hombros como toda respuesta y Levi sonrió seductoramente.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Debería decírselo? —Respondió con una profunda, bella voz que acompañaba a todo el conjunto hermoso que era.

—Vaya, que lástima que no conozcas al que organiza la fiesta, es un poco desconsiderado de tu parte ¿no crees? Soy Kenny, Kenny Ackerman, dueño de esta propiedad por si no lo sabías.

El muchacho pareció reaccionar al nombre y tomó la mano que el otro había estirado, dándole un apretón enérgico pero sin ánimos de lastimar.

—¿Con que usted es el famoso Kenny? Es un verdadero placer. Soy Eren, para servirle...

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	3. Conseguir una cita con un chico Premium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Me da paja subir cosas nuevas a Wattpad, pero bueno, ya lo estaré haciendo estos días o no, o si, o no... Jajaja. Está bien, lo iré haciendo de a poco, peeero solo subiré fics sin contenido sexual, toda la suculencia va a quedar en AO3 y Fanfiction. Por favor síganme:
> 
> Fanfiction: Luna De Acero
> 
> Wattpad: Luna-De-Acero
> 
> AO3: LunaDeAcero7
> 
> La portada la hizo la talentosa Lindsey Lobo (FB), no es bellísima? Yo la amo con toda el alma, muchísimas gracias, preciosa!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes son del maestro Isayama Hajime, más el contexto de la historia, la trama y las personalidades son de mi completa invención, la historia está protegida con certificado internacional de Safe Creative, allí la guardé con nombres originales para los personajes, está prohibido reproducirla o adaptarla a otro fandom, gracias.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, insinuaciones y más mentiras ja.
> 
> DEDICATORIA: Este fic está dedicado en exclusiva para Ak Bennington, corazón espero que este fic cumpla con tus expectativas, de verdad lo espero, un abrazo gigante!

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **"Una mentira no tendría ningún sentido a menos que sintiéramos la verdad como algo peligroso".** _

_ **Alfred Adler** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_Eren venía preparándose desde hacía un buen tiempo, podía ser joven pero compensaba con una inteligencia perspicaz, jamás perdía la calma o se olvidaba de su objetivo, por algo estaba donde estaba, a base de esfuerzos y mucha dedicación. Su vida giraba en torno a resolver esta situación; cuando le entregaban una misión se entregaba por entero, así fuera necesario consumir hasta lo último de su energía todo se concentraba en la causa._

_Ciñó las correas a su cuerpo desnudo y colocó las armas para que estuvieran muy bien escondidas, luego se probó varios atuendos, debía ser capaz de impresionar a Kenny, pero a la vez inspirarle confianza. Se miró en el espejo y probó algunos peinados, con coleta, con cabello suelto, con un rodete, también se fijó en las colonias. Luego fue a rasurarse y se quitó la insipiente barba que le estaba creciendo._

_¿Realmente tendría la posibilidad de conocer a Kenny Ackerman en persona o solo sería una puesta en escena más como las quince anteriores? El tipo era más escurridizo que tratar de capturar un pez con las manos enjabonadas, pero tenía un compromiso y una promesa que cumplir, lo perseguiría a todo costo._

_Ensayó de nuevo las sonrisas, los ademanes, ensayó algunas respuestas a la lista de preguntas que Armin había confeccionado, se fijó que saliera natural, que fluyera sin problemas, una vez que estuvo satisfecho (hacía meses que ensayaba pero era un perfeccionista), se fue a descansar. Nada lo había preparado para encontrarse cara a cara con el tal Kenny._

_..._

Levi aceptó el saludo y se apoyó en la baranda frente al hermoso hombre.

—¿Eren? Mmm, me parece que nunca escuché sobre una deidad que se llamara así.

El muchacho sonrió con superficialidad mientras pensaba que era demasiado fácil haber pescado a Kenny Ackerman, siendo que el hombre no solía mostrarse en eventos sociales o si era estrictamente necesario mandaba algún abogado o representante legal, dar con su paradero era una verdadera odisea, no solía quedarse más de un día en un sitio que siempre se estaba moviendo o viajando dentro y fuera del país. Cuando supo de la fiesta y quien la organizaba se sorprendió sobremanera que se rumoreara sobre su presencia, aunque solo fuera un anzuelo o una pista falsa tuvo que asistir para descartarlo, pensar que una persona tan buscada estuviera al alcance era tan idílico que le sonaba a falso, ¿realmente sería Kenny ese hombre con ojos astutos? Debía comprobarlo.

Se acercó un poco más notando cómo, sin disimulo alguno, el hombre se lo devoraba con la mirada. Jugó su papel de chico algo tímido e ingenuo y se pasó un mechón de sus lindos cabellos por detrás de la oreja mientras tomaba un sorbo pequeño de champagne. No era para nada lo que hubiera esperado del delincuente, pero bueno, si esa era la carta que tenía que jugarse lo haría sin rechistar, ni modo.

—Menuda fiesta te has manejado.

—¿Te gusta?

—No mucho, no soy de salir, solo vine a acompañar a un amigo, estuve a punto de irme porque estaba aburrido.

—Oh, menos mal que no te fuiste aún.

Bien, era evidente que el tipo le estaba coqueteando, nunca imaginó que tendría que ponerse en esas para poder resolver un caso aunque era flexible a los cambios inesperados y aprovecharía hasta el máximo cualquier oportunidad disponible, no se andaría con chiquitas, pensó el hermoso hombre de ojos verdes. Había demasiado tiempo y dinero invertido como para hacerse el exquisito. Se fijó disimuladamente en el collar que llevaba puesto con la enorme K en oro macizo, y de pronto confirmó al ver ese anillo de zafiro azul con relieves de plata, podía jurar que lo había visto en alguna de sus pocas fotos que la agencia le había conseguido con esa joya. Sin embargo... ¿ése era realmente Kenny Ackerman? Notó que no había guardias, ni guardaespaldas acompañándolo, ¿no era un poco osado de su parte? No solía ser tan imprudente.

—Mmm, aquí la música es muy estridente, ¿deberíamos ir a un lugar más tranquilo para charlar? —preguntó Eren acercando su bonito rostro sobre el otro con fingida naturalidad.

Levi se perdió en los apetecibles labios, en todo ese conjunto seductor que tenía frente suyo, ese tal Eren era completamente su tipo.

—Claro, claro, yo también prefiero la tranquilidad, vamos a mi despacho —Respondió con seguridad mientras se giraba para dejar esa zona y miraba hacia atrás de tanto en tanto para asegurarse que el chico lo seguía, ¡joder, qué buena suerte!

Entraron al despacho de su tío, la puerta al balcón y las ventanas estaban selladas y no se escuchaba absolutamente nada del barullo de afuera.

—Vaya, que lindo lugar tienes —Halagó Eren mientras paseaba sus largos dedos por el escritorio de madera lustrada que se imponía al fondo del recinto.

—Bueno, me gusta la tranquilidad para poder concentrarme en mis pensamientos, así que la habitación está insonorizada para mejor concentración —Comenzó su discurso con aires de importancia, pero no perdiendo de vista a su presa.

Claro que no tenía idea si era cierto que la habitación estuviera insonorizada, pero por lo que parecía así era.

—Ya veo, ¿y en qué necesitas pensar tanto?

—Verás, una persona de mi postura tiene muchas responsabilidades y... cargas —Se sentó en la enorme silla afelpada detrás del escritorio, notando que le quedaba grande y el asiento estaba bajo, así que manoteó a un costado para tomar la palanca haciendo que el asiento subiera con el mayor disimulo posible y luego cruzó sus piernas con aires de importancia.

Eren tomó una cajita de madera que había en una esquina del escritorio y la abrió, estaba llena de habanos cubanos, los preferidos de Kenny. Tomó uno entre sus dedos y lo llevó cerca de su nariz para olfatearlo.

—Así que era cierto que el gran Kenny fuma puros —Aseguró mirándolo coqueto.

—No, no, en realidad dejé de fumarlos hace un tiempo, te dejan un olor a mierda en los dedos insoportable, pero si tu quieres te lo prendo, lo tengo para los visitantes.

—No, gracias, solo tenía curiosidad ¿Traes muchas personas a tu despacho? —Siguió hablando mientras dejaba el habano y se ponía a recorrer el salón, Levi se acercó por detrás, ¡mierda! ¡Pero qué pedazo de culo se traía ese adonis!

—Para nada, muy poca gente lo conoce.

—Me siento importante, Kenny —Le habló en susurros el más alto mientras sonreía.

—Bueno, tengo instinto ¿sabes? Puedo reconocer fácilmente las intenciones de las personas, leo a través de los ojos, y los tuyos, querido mío, dejan ver a un joven hermoso, ingenuo, inocente.

Eren estaba que se meaba de la risa, definitivamente no estaba ni cerca de describir su personalidad.

—¡Qué interesante! ¿Y qué más ves? —preguntó acercándose e invadiendo el espacio personal del otro, que tenía una cola de perro en su imaginación la cual se bamboleaba frenéticamente al ver que sus avances eran tan bien recibidos.

—Veo... curiosidad, ¿ganas de ser amado, tal vez?

Eren río y se giró para mirar la pared, había tres cabezas de animales embalsamadas colgando de la misma. Un venado -o algo como eso-, un leopardo y un rinoceronte.

—Mmm, ¿los rinocerontes no están a punto de extinguirse?

—Te explico, este rino, Alberto lo bautizamos, pertenecía a una reserva ecologista, tengo una reserva en... África, en Sudáfrica para ser más exacto —Eren enarcó una ceja sorprendido—. Bueno, soy el contribuyente principal no es que me pertenezca, pero estoy al tanto de la salud de nuestros animales. Como te decía Alberto murió de... un paro cardíaco, solo estiró la pata de un día para el otro, los veterinarios investigaron pero nunca pudieron encontrar la causa. Fue una pérdida dolorosa, yo lo conocía desde que no tenía cuerno. Así que quise perpetuar su existencia y, bueno, ahora me acompaña día a día. El buen Alberto —Enfantizó mientras se afirmaba del cuerno, aunque tuvo que ponerse en puntas de pie para hacerlo—. ¿Sabías que los cuernos de los rinos no son de hueso? Son de pelos que se conglomeran y están fuertemente pegados unos con otros.

—¿Pelos?

—Sí, no, bueno casi, es queratina lo mismo que tenemos en los cabellos y las uñas, me sorprendí mucho yo también, ¿quieres tocarlo?

—No lo creo, mejor no ¿Y los otros?

—Bueno el venado, ese lo atropellé sin querer el año pasado, sí, no lo vi, pero nos hicimos cargo de su familia, tenía dos venaditos con él, me aseguré que su estirpe no se perdiera, es más, han sido muy prolíficos. Y este... leopardo es... un regalo del Sultán Murat II en un viaje que hicimos juntos a Egipto, le caí bien al viejo y claro no iba a rechazarle un regalo. Por si no sabes jamás se rechaza un regalo de un sultán o es motivo de muerte.

—Que anécdota más interesante, yo nunca he conocido un sultán.

—Podría presentártelo alguna vez, en algún viaje —Deslizó mirándolo con deseo, Eren rió juguetonamente y apretó uno de los mechones de su pelo entre el índice y el pulgar.

—Siempre creí que eras más...

—¿Feo?

—Viejo, quiero decir, no te ves cómo alguien de casi sesenta.

—¿Investigaste sobre mí, cosita? Me siento honrado de ser el centro de tu atención —Eren quería decirle que ya quisiera, pero solo sonrió y siguió fingiendo que así era—. Te contaré un secreto —dijo guiñándole un ojo y acercándose peligrosamente—. Verás, la juventud es un tesoro invaluable, aunque jamás he sido de fijarme en el aspecto pero lo admito soy coqueto y entonces por un contacto de mucha confianza me llegó información sobre un tratamiento en Suiza, aquí aún no está perfeccionado, claro que el mismo requería una internación de dos meses —Eren asentía pero se giró para mirar unos cuadros del otro lado de la pared frente a las cabezas, Levi aprovechó para abrir un compartimento y se le aflojaron las rodillas al ver un arsenal de armas, la cerró de inmediato justo a tiempo cuando el otro se giraba de nuevo para seguir escuchándolo.

—¿Dos meses?

—Así es, me renovaron las células del rostro mediante un tratamiento con rayos láser, muy específico, me quedó el rostro prácticamente en carne viva —decía mientras iba a otro compartimento y abría con cautela, ¿dónde carajo guardaba Kenny los licores?—. Luego me aplicaron compresas realizadas con tejidos vivos que se crían a partir de células madres para reconstruir la piel, oh, es muy doloroso, pero yo resistí como todo un valiente. Y por último cuando la piel ya estaba estabilizada me hicieron infiltraciones con ácido hialurónico con agujas microscópicas, es una sensación más o menos similar a cuando te haces un tatuaje pero en el rostro.

—¿Solo en el rostro?

Levi levantó una tapa de madera (de hecho no parecía una puerta sino parte del mueble).** "Ah, perro"**, pensó, **"¿con que aquí lo guardas?"**, descubrió una heladera pequeña o algo como eso, abrió la puerta y miró de reojo, había una caja negra que estaba congelada levantó levemente la tapa y tuvo que reprimir un grito, estaba lleno de dedos, dedos humanos cercenados por algún instrumento cortante, cerró todo y se giró para sonreír forzadamente a Eren.

—Perdón, ¿decías?

—Si solo te arreglaste el rostro...

—Ah, no, no, también el resto del cuerpo, por eso estuve... seis meses al final, el tratamiento costó tres millones de dólares, pero bueno, la juventud no tiene precio ¿no crees?

—Wow, tú sí que no escatimas en gastos.

—¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Quedé bien? Claro algunos rasgos se modificaron ligeramente, pero bueno, es un pequeño precio.

—Yo creo que... te ves ardiente.

—No más que tú, lindura —dijo el mentiroso acercándose a Eren y olvidando todos los descubrimientos anteriores.

—¿No tienes nada para beber? —Le recordó el más alto moviendo su copa vacía.

—Oh, sí, si tengo es solo que... bueno Isaura, la mucama, siempre cambia todo de lugar, además tengo muchas propiedades y es difícil recordar donde están en cada una.

—¿Te ayudo?

—¡NO! —Luego rió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Eren ante su grito y suavizó su voz—. No, lindura, tú siéntate aquí y descansa esa bella anatomía que tienes —dijo tirando del respaldar de una de las sillas en la habitación para que tomara asiento. Eren aceptó e hizo caso.

—También decían que eras alto.

Levi rodó los ojos mientras estaba de espaldas a Eren y siguió revolviendo los compartimentos.

—Sí, bueno, eso, verás, cuando era un niño me traumaron con el tema de la altura, no había tanta aceptación como ahora, ni tanto apoyo a la diversidad. Así que, mis padres, Dios los tenga en la gloria, mandaron a hacerme zapatos con plataformas, para que no se notara tanto, así que en realidad yo nunca fui alto —Sonrió triunfal al fin abrir un mueble y ver las costosas botellas apiladas y los vasos de cristal auténtico. Tomó dos y un ronmiel, fue hasta el escritorio, les sirvió a ambos y se sentó cruzando las piernas—. Toda la vida he usado zapatos modificados, pero ya no, no quiero vivir una mentira —dijo con énfasis y con la completa atención de Eren en él—. Quiero ser auténtico, quiero ser quien soy, mostrarme al mundo y dejar de esconderme como una rata.

—Ya veo, ¿por eso organizaste esta fiesta?

—Así es.

—¿Y nadie te ha reconocido por tu cambio?

—Correcto.

—¿No es un poco arriesgado?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ah, bueno, ya sabes los rumores, que eres un mafioso y tienes muchos enemigos.

—Rumores, rumores, rumores, aunque uno no haga absolutamente nada la gente los sigue propagando, esto es así, es parte de la vida, Eren, hermoso. Pero ya basta de hablar tanto de mí, cuéntame de ti ¿Cómo es que no te había conocido antes? Estoy completamente seguro que jamás olvidaría un rostro tan agraciado y bello.

**"Baboso"**, pensó Eren, sin embargo apoyó un antebrazo en el escritorio y puso su mirada más coqueta para seguir hablando con el otro.

—No tengo gran cosa para contar, soy del norte y vine hace un par de meses con mi novio, pero el muy bastardo me dejó.

—¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, ese idiota merece ser castigado, dime su nombre y le daré su merecido —dijo poniendo su mejor cara de matón.

—No, no, ya está, no soy rencoroso, espero que le vaya bien, el tonto fui yo por dejarme engañar.

—¿Puedo consolarte?

—¿Es impresión mía o estás tratando de ligar conmigo?

—¿No se nota? Porque si no se nota lo puedo hacer más evidente.

—Eres un pícaro, Kenny, seguramente estás casado y tienes hijos.

—¡Que va, no! Soy... estéril, me hice la vasectomía de joven y hace poco volví a hacérmela, no confío ni en mi propia sombra.

—¿Entonces te gustan las mujeres?

—¿Eso que importa, primor? Me gustas tú en este preciso momento —Y volvió a llenar los vasos—. Si yo tuviera la suerte de tenerte como pareja, uuff, te llenaría de regalos y joyas, como mereces, y bueno, también te llenaría de otras cosas —Agregó levantando y bajando las cejas para dar a entender su punto.

**"Joder, es el flirteo más espantoso del que haya sido protagonista alguna vez",** pensó Eren que ya no sabía cómo mantener la careta de estar a gusto. **"Prácticamente me está diciendo que compraría mi compañía, que tipo más manipulador y frío, bueno es un asesino, ¿qué puedo esperar? Es una gran oportunidad no debo desperdiciarla, jamás pensé que tendría que ser por estos medios, pero ni modo, valdrá la pena".**

—Vaya, tú no tienes pelos en la lengua.

—Me gusta la honestidad, ir directo, no tiene sentido dar tantas vueltas.

—Bueno, yo no soy tan directo —Eren batió su cabello con los dedos deslumbrando al otro y cruzó las piernas para sentarse de una manera bastante sugestiva—. No salgo con cualquier persona tampoco, me gusta conocer al otro primero.

—Pero si ya sabes todo de mí y si no lo sabes solo pregunta y te lo diré.

—Mmm, pareciera que solo quieres llevarme a la cama y nada más —Soltó con decepción y bajó su bonita mirada.

—No, no, ¿cómo dices una cosa así, lindura? Aunque es cierto que es importante ver la compatibilidad de nuestros cuerpos, pero antes uno debe conocerse mejor estoy de acuerdo con eso, no soy una persona que se tome las cosas a la ligera, soy metódico y paciente, claro que sí.

—¿Entonces, qué propones?

—Bueno, podríamos ir a la habitación y seguir charlando más cómodos, te contaré todo sobre mí —Eren se puso serio—. ¡Es una broma, es una broma! Caray, ¿dónde está el sentido del humor de esta juventud?

—Admito que eres divertido, Kenny.

El más bajo tiró de un cajón y encontró una caja con unas inscripciones en algún idioma desconocido, levantó la tapa y vió que eran bombones, por lo que la sacó y levantó la tapa para ofrecerle al precioso hombre. Eren tomó uno y cuando lo estaba levantando Levi notó algo extraño, en la parte inferior del bombón había una especie de "X" blanca... ¿Mmm? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Veneno? Nah, imposible, Kenny no tendría chocolates envenenados en su despacho, ¡qué va!

¿O sí? Eren abrió su boca para meter el dulce y con una velocidad digna de flash Levi detuvo su mano sujetándolo de la muñeca y juntó sus labios de improviso, Eren abrió grande sus ojos y cuando quiso reaccionar el otro ya se había alejado, ¿qué?

—Lo siento, lo siento, yo, no pude aguantarme, tienes unos labios tan... apetecibles.

—¿Acabas de robarme un beso?

—¡Dios! Lo siento, era necesario, muy —Luego tomó el bombón de la mano de Eren y se lo metió en la boca sonriendo falsamente, entonces volvió detrás del escritorio e hizo de cuenta que se agachaba a recoger un bolígrafo que tiró a propósito, aprovechando para escupir el bombón en la papelera debajo del mismo, mierda, eso había estado cerca.

—OK, voy a pedirte que no te tomes esas libertades conmigo, de hecho tal vez sea mejor irme —Amenazó poniéndose de pie.

—Espera, está bien, tienes razón, soy impulsivo ¿qué le puedo hacer? Déjame que te invite a cenar para compensar mi comportamiento, nada de acercamientos físicos, solo charlar, lo prometo.

—¿Y dónde cenaríamos?

—Pues aquí, claro, en planta baja quiero decir.

—¿Aquí?

—Bueno, soy desconfiado no puedo ir a cualquier lugar de la ciudad, además mi cocinera es la mejor de toda la región. Una cena exquisita, champagne, una buena charla, es todo lo que pido. Mandaré buscarte con mi chofer, anda, dime que sí —Tomó con delicadeza la mano de Eren y refregó sus nudillos con su pulgar, mientras lo miraba con una seguridad apabullante.

—De acuerdo, Kenny, acepto, siempre que mantengas tu palabra, pero antes voy a cobrarme venganza por lo que hiciste hace un momento.

Eren lo acorraló contra la pared más cercana y unió sus bocas con vehemencia, Levi cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, joder, tenía unas ganas increíbles de tocarle el trasero pero se contuvo. El más alto besaba de manera apasionada, le mordisqueó el labio inferior y tiró con suavidad de él de una sexy, deliciosa manera y luego se alejó relamiéndose.

—Bien, ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones —Agarró una de las manos del más bajo y usando el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio le anotó su número de celular—. Llámame, Kenny, y entonces vendré a cenar contigo. Gracias por el ron y... la fiesta —Le guiñó un ojo y desapareció por la puerta.

Levi se sentó en el escritorio, su mente volando lejos, lejos hasta que Farlan abrió de sopetón, tenía los ojos colorados y venía visiblemente borracho.

—¿Qué hubo, compadre? Acabo de ver bajar a un joven bien buenote, ¿te lo tiraste?

—No todavía, pero pronto, oh, sí, no se me va a escapar.

—¿Y Jean?

—Bueno él me puso en el congelador, yo también lo haré —dijo pagado de sí mismo mientras encendía un cigarrillo y tomaba una profunda calada—. Por cierto, debes ver lo que descubrí aquí, levanta esa tapa. Esa, esa frente a ti, Far, estás más duro que un bloque de cemento, ¿qué te metiste?

—Na-nada, tomé un poquiiiitop, eso es todo.

—Ya dime.

—Un par de *líneas, no sé alguien me convidó, les dije que era la mano derecha de Kenny, oh, ¿te refieres a ésta?

—Ajá, abre la puerta de la heladera y mira dentro de la caja negra.

—¡PUTA MADRE! —Farlan retrocedió tropezando y cayendo sobre sus cuartos traseros, la respiración agitada.

—Como sea, si dejó algo tan importante como eso, seguramente hay dinero en alguna parte y cuando digo alguna parte me refiero al sótano.

—E-espera, bro, fuuua, esto es muy, muy loco.

—Toma —dijo alcanzándole un vaso con ronmiel—. Quedarnos aquí es una trampa mortal, debemos encontrar la pasta y rajarnos de inmediato, mañana voy a ver cómo solucionar esta mierda —Aspiró una pitada y señaló el reloj.

—¿Tu crees que mañana vuelvan los guardias?

—Ni idea, pero podemos tomar a otros, de hecho sería más conveniente.

—¿Y si Kenny se entera?

—No lo hará.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Los idiotas no querrán informarle que huyeron como cucarachas y dejaron la residencia a la buena de Dios, les conviene quedarse callados, lo que confirma mis sospechas, una vez que pase lo que sea que el puto de mi tío espera que pase, entonces volverán como si nada, además con lo que yo les dije también deben haberse espantado. Mejor para nosotros, si contratamos gente nueve serán más leales y fieles a nosotros y no a Kenny.

—Oh, bien pensado.

—Far, ¿quién es el cerebro del equipo? Obviamente soy yo.

—Yo sé manejar armas —Recordó Farlan más relajado luego de bajarse el ronmiel de un solo trago.

—¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando? Yo nunca te vi manejar una.

—Tuve una novia que era policía, Isabel uufff, estaba hermosa, delgada, pelirroja, lindas tetas-

—Ahórrame los detalles y ve al grano.

—Bueno ella iba a practicar al Tiro Federal, ese que está en las afueras de la ciudad, yo la acompañaba, íbamos en la patrulla que tenía asignada.

—¿Cómo es que andaba sola? ¿No se supone que las patrullas son para dos policías?

—Mmm, no recuerdo, creo que el compañero estaba enfermo, algo así. Oye lo hicimos en el asiento de atrás un par de veces, incluso me puso las esposas una vez y-

—Focalízate, Farlan, manejo de armas.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Bueno, ahí aprendí, ¡pium, pium, pium! —Explicó mientras hacía la onomatopeya de un arma disparando y se ayudaba con los dedos de su mano.

—Oh, pero debe haber sido algo ocasional.

—No, no, rendí y tuve muy buenas calificaciones, el instructor dijo que tenía un don natural.

—Mmm, ¿y qué pasó con tu novia?

—¿Con Isabel? —Levi asintió, acercándose a su amigo—. No sé, no me acuerdo, ¿qué pasó? —dijo rascándose un brazo y frunciendo el ceño tratando de recordar—. Ah, ya, se enojó porque quería casarse y le dije que no —Luego se encogió de hombros.

—Joder, ¿realmente existe una mujer en este mundo que quiso casarse contigo? ¡Ja! Creo que perdiste tu oportunidad, amigo, ¿porqué nunca me contaste?

—¿Tu crees? No lo sé, no tengo ganas de formar una familia, soy un tipo solitario, ah pero era linda y amable, cocinaba rico, debe ser que me olvidé de mencionártelo.

—Como sea, volvamos a la fiesta, pero primero lo primero —dijo tomando su celular para luego agendar el número de Eren, le puso "Qlo hermoso" como nombre de contacto—. Hermanito, creo que acabo de enamorarme, si se me llega a dar no me lavaré la polla el resto de mi vida.

—¡Qué cabrón! Es raro verte tan interesado en alguien, con seguridad te lo comes y se te pasa.

—Es que éste está en categoría Premium, es de esos muchachos que uno ve solo en las pornos o en una pasarela de Europa y solo puedes hacerte una triste paja pensando en como sería tocarlo de verdad. Pero bueno, parece interesado en Kenny el famoso mafioso de mucho billetes y besa tan… uuufff, vamos, vamos, demos unas vueltas y luego echemos a todos a la mierda.

—Siiii, siempre quise hacer eso. Está el idiota de Genaro con su grupo de estirados, jo, ya quiero ver cuando los mande a la verga así como ellos me echaron de sus dos bacanales.

—Eso es, vamos a patear algunos culos.

Eren se retiró de la fiesta, era mejor dejar con las ganas al tipo. Se subió a su BMW M3 blanco y una vez lejos de la residencia llamó por el bluetooth al contacto que tenía agendado como "*Brain" (*cerebro en inglés), lo atendió casi de inmediato y su melodiosa y amable voz llenó el interior del vehículo, hablaron en código ya que era probable que las líneas pudieran ser intervenidas.

—¿Y bien?

—La carne se coció perfectamente, quedó completamente en su punto.

—Eso es muy bueno, ¿tuvo que estar mucho tiempo en el horno?

—No, ya tenía un golpe de calor, simplemente puse la bandeja y ya, está lista para devorarse.

—Eso es sorprendente, considerando que no cocinas a menudo.

—Justamente, estoy un poco descreído de mi suerte de principiante, creo que debería corroborar que realmente esté cocida como se esperaría.

—¿Tienes dudas?

—La guardaré para estos días, y la comeré en una cena, deberías venir, es demasiado para una sola persona.

—No te preocupes, los invitados estarán listos, por lo pronto no dejes de echarle un ojo a la cocción. Por cierto, hay una oferta en e-Bay, cuando llegues a casa deberías verla, te mandé un link a tu correo electrónico.

—De acuerdo, confío en tu criterio ¿Sabes? Fue un poco extraño porque normalmente la carne va acompañada con papas asadas pero esta vez fue con "zapallo", diferente pero creo que es un una idea atractiva de todas maneras.

—Según el instructivo de la receta no debería acompañarse con zapallo, eso es muy… inusual.

—Bueno, para variar.

—¿Te sientes cómodo con esa guarnición?

—Estoy dispuesto a todo, me ayudará con la dieta.

—Admiro tu fuerza de voluntad E. Cuando leas el email avísame, cuidate.

—Te confirmaré para que vengan a cenar, será pronto.

—Será un placer, estamos en contacto.

Armin colgó el celular y lo puso en modo avión, ya lo conectaría de nuevo cuando Eren le respondiera al email. Hange Z trabajaba a su lado en una computadora procesando todo los datos, mientras su ayudante Moblit (un habilidoso analista de sistemas que además tenía la capacidad de hackear cualquier red) monitoreaba las intervenciones, pero no había nada.

—Limpio —dijo al cabo de varios minutos.

—Esto es muy extraño, tal como nos informó Eren, este hombre se interesó por él sexualmente.

—La verdad nunca voy a entender esos códigos y charlas extrañas que tienen ustedes —dijo Hange mientras estiraba sus brazos y hacía tronar su espalda.

—Solo en caso que las líneas estén intervenidas. Y aquí es que esto no me cierra. Lo hemos buscado por cinco años, por cielo y tierra, no tiene nada a su nombre, ni si quiera una tarjeta de servicio médico, nada, apenas su documento de identidad, siempre se ha manejado en efectivo y con testaferros. Y de repente un día decide hacer una gran fiesta con bombos y platillos, de buenas a primeras nuestro agente toma contacto directo… Teníamos entendido que era heterosexual, pero al parecer era solo una pantalla.

—Lo sé, tampoco huele bien para mí —dijo Moblit mirando la pantalla de su notebook.

—¿Qué está tramando este tipo? Debemos ser cautelosos e ir con un pie delante.

—¿Tal vez está siendo perseguido por sus enemigos y prefiere estar expuesto a nosotros que a ellos?

—Como sea, es la primera vez que le cogemos el hilo al ovillo —Aseguró Armin con seriedad mientras miraba la pizarra donde tenían la mayor parte de la investigación desplegada, con nombres, conexiones y fotos sobre un mapa de la región—. Sin dudas esa casa es una de sus propiedades, tenemos certeza de eso, ahora dependemos de Eren para que investigue todo lo que pueda. Te vamos a agarrar, Kenny, no quedarás impune, eso te lo juro.

Luego que desalojaron la casa de todos los visitantes, no se podía dar un paso que sin que uno se llevara por delante alguna lata, vaso descartable, basura, condón usado, artículo de cotillón, colilla de cigarrillo o lo que fuera, todo estaba en un estado deplorable. Farlan y Levi miraron alrededor.

—Esto es una mierda, literalmente. Oye, llama a esos contactos tuyos para que vengan mañana, pero después del mediodía, tenemos que elegir un par de bravucones que sean bien fortachones para que nadie joda con nosotros —Dijo el de cabello negro mientras bostezaba y se refregaba los ojos.

—Bien, conozco un par que aplicarían perfectamente.

—Oi, que les guste limpiar, es condición excluyente.

—Listo, tú los pides, tú los tienes.

En otra parte de la ciudad Eren estaba llegando a la casa que había rentado por esa temporada. Se quitó la ropa que olía a humo y alcohol y desató las correas con las armas que tenía sobre su cuerpo, las dejó en su mesa de luz luego de verificarlas. En un short negro ceñido procedió a cerrar todo, verificando las ventanas y puertas y poniendo la alarma en la planta baja. Se dio una ducha con agua fresca y una vez seco se fue a acostar no sin antes llevarse una botella de agua consigo.

Apagó las luces y se quedó mirando fijamente el techo.

**"Voy a desenmascararte, Kenny, sea como sea conseguiré las pruebas necesarias, te meteré en la cárcel y jamás saldrás a menos que sea en un féretro, ya lo verás".**

...

Levi se despertó pasado el mediodía, pidió unos tés medicinales para él y Farlan, se dió una ducha, se puso otro atuendo de Kenny y dejó el collar de oro en su lugar, pero no pudo sacarse el anillo, había quedado atorado en su dedo porque se le habían hinchado un poco las manos, ni modo, el zafiro le iba a juego con sus ojos azules. Se lavó los dientes y fue a desayunar liviano porque la resaca lo estaba matando aunque el té ayudaba.

Por la tarde tuvieron un desfile de orangutanes enormes, lo cual era molesto porque quedaba más evidente su escasa altura, de manera que eligió a los más feos y con mayor cantidad de cicatrices para que él y Farlan pudieran resaltar, aunque a su parecer ya resaltaban por sí solos. Una vez acordados los honorarios se les asignaron uniformes (unos que Levi encontró en uno de los rincones de la casa y les iban bien, trajes negros y remeras negras). Como no disponían de armas les dió dinero para comprar algunas navajas y unas pistolas de juguete "que se vieran bien buenotas". De inmediato los puso a limpiar el desmadre.

Le escribió a Eren y le dijo que ese día estaba demasiado ocupado, pero que al día siguiente con todo gusto podía hacerle un lugar en su apretada agenda, el joven aceptó gustoso y la cita quedó fijada para las nueve de la noche.

—Harry —Llamó Levi a uno de los "guardaespaldas" que estaba trapeando el salón sin mucho entusiasmo.

—No me llamo Harry, soy Gerónimo.

—OK, desde ahora te llamas Harry, escucha necesito que me vayas a comprar cigarros, y eh... condones, de esos flúor y de aquellos que traen esas cositas que raspan, ¿sabes de cuáles hablo, no? —El grandote enarcó una ceja—, bueno no importa, trae una caja de condones flúor y ya, y cigarros, quiero de los que tienen esa pelotita que explotas y sabe a menta.

—¿Con cápsula de mentol?

—Si lo sabes no hace falta que lo repitas, mi estimado e inteligente amigo, y otra cosa, si hay visitas, digo si cae gente tú me vas a decir "Señor Akerman" o "Jefe", ¿entendido?

—Sí, tratar con respeto sube la tarifa.

—¿Pero qué...? OK, Harry, te vas a dirigir a mí de esa manera siempre, ahora anda, anda y no demores —dijo poniéndole un billete de cien dólares en el bolsillo del traje, pero al acercarse hizo una mueca de asco—. Y también desodorante, tres frascos.

Luego se fue a tomar un baño de inmersión, quería tener su piel hidratada, limpia y perfumada para el día siguiente así deslumbraría a ese bombón de ojos verdes, claro que lo haría.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	4. Bien jodidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Como están, como están? Aquí el nuevo capítulo de esta corta historia y debo apurarme porque tengo como mucho hasta el 06 de Enero del 2020 para terminarlo o no cumpliré el reto, aaaaaaaaaaayudaaaaa. jajaja. No se preocupen, lo lograré, creo. Por favor síganme:
> 
> Fanfiction: Luna De Acero
> 
> Wattpad: Luna-De-Acero
> 
> AO3: LunaDeAcero7
> 
> La portada la hizo la talentosa Lindsey Lobo (FB), no es bellísima? Yo la amo con toda el alma, muchísimas gracias, preciosa!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes son del maestro Isayama Hajime, más el contexto de la historia, la trama y las personalidades son de mi completa invención, la historia está protegida con certificado internacional de Safe Creative, allí la guardé con nombres originales para los personajes, está prohibido reproducirla o adaptarla a otro fandom, gracias.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, insinuaciones y más mentiras ja.
> 
> DEDICATORIA: Este fic está dedicado en exclusiva para Ak Bennington, corazón espero que este fic cumpla con tus expectativas, de verdad lo espero, un abrazo gigante!

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **"Lo que más me molestó no es que me hayas mentido sino que, de aquí en adelante, no podré creer en tí."** _

_ **FRIEDRICH WILHELM NIETZSCHE** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

Armin lo observó sentado en la cama y le hizo algunas observaciones a su atuendo.

—Entonces, ¿tu crees que él no es Kenny?

—Tengo mis sospechas —dijo mientras se probaba otra ropa.

—No, creo que te queda mejor el blanco —dijo Armin poniéndose de pie y acercándole un pendiente de diamante.

—Uf, odio estas cosas —Comentó mientras lo aceptaba para luego colocárselo en la oreja derecha.

—Entonces consigue una muestra de su ADN para que lo analicemos, un pañuelo con segregaciones nasales, saliva, cabellos, todo sirve.

—¿Semen? —Soltó con tonito de burla mientras se giraba y lo miraba con picardía.

—¿Realmente te acostarías con ese adefesio? —Habló Armin sin tanta jocosidad.

—Hay un poco de celos en tu pregunta, me parece.

—Ya corta eso, Eren. Esta es una misión demasiado importante como para cagarla, además ya lo hablamos y "aquello" ES una cosa del pasado.

El de ojos verdes bufó molesto y abrió una lata de energizante sin azúcar al que le dió un sorbo rápido.

—Solo era una broma, no hacía falta que fueras tan agrio. Y no te preocupes, no voy a equivocarme en nada. Bueno, estoy listo, saldré.

Ni siquiera saludó o miró hacia atrás. Armin tenía razón, "eso" estaba completamente enterrado, solo había sido él hacía tres años atrás enamorándose de su superior, admirándolo como un héroe, para luego darse contra la pared porque el sentimiento era completamente unilateral. Aunque para ser unilateral bien que Armin había aceptado follar como conejos todo ese verano, como fuera, era hora de concentrarse en la misión.

Subió al auto, inspiró y apretó el volante. Tanto sacrificio, tanto esfuerzo, desvelos, pasar frío, hambre, entrenar durísimo, todo para poder llegar a ese momento. Una vez que tuviera éxito su padre lo miraría con otros ojos, tendría que aceptar que se había equivocado sobre él y al fin terminaría con ese cáncer para la sociedad que significaba Kenny Ackerman.

Cuando llegó le llamó la atención que ya había una persona vigilando en el techo de la propiedad, estacionó y un tipo enorme y musculoso lo fue a revisar, quiso hacerle una requisa a lo que se negó rotundamente, no quería que descubrieran las armas que portaba escondidas en su saco y tobillos, afortunadamente Kenny lo fue a recibir en persona.

—Harry, está bien, déjalo pasar es de confianza —Le dijo al altote y se acercó para saludarlo con bastante confianza.

Eren quedó impresionado. Kenny vestía una camisa blanca ceñida (evidenciando un hermoso cuerpo trabajado, lleno de músculos que la primera vez no habían sido tan notables), un pantalón negro también apretado, con un cinturón de cuero de cocodrilo con una letra "K" en la hebilla, presumiblemente de oro. Por lo visto al mafioso le encantaba presumir y ostentar sobre su dinero. Traía el cabello peinado hacia atrás lo que permitía apreciar sus bellos ojos grises, momento ¿Kenny tenía ojos grises?

—Me alegra tanto que hayas podido asistir, aunque tuve que avisarte sobre la hora, ya ves que con mi apretada agenda es imposible para mi hacer las cosas con demasiada anticipación.

—No hay problema, de todas maneras no tengo nada qué hacer en estos días. Me emociona que me tengas en cuenta a pesar de estar tan ocupado.

—¿Cómo no lo haría? Con semejante compañía tan agradable —dijo mientras ingresaban a la residencia y le miraba descaradamente el trasero y la espalda.

El más alto volvió a quedarse sin palabras una segunda vez al encontrar una mesa finamente decorada en el amplio comedor, pensar que el día anterior todo eso era un tiradero, con seguridad tenía un montón de personas trabajando para él. El ambiente era bastante romántico y en cierta forma su ego se sintió halagado, no todos los días se seducía a un mafioso tan importante. Se giró y lo miró con coquetería mientras se acomodaba el bonito cabello tras una oreja.

—Acompáñame, espero que el menú sea de tu agrado, porque la verdad no sé qué comen los ángeles.

—No me consientas tanto, puedo acostumbrarme muy rápido.

—Es la idea, para que caigas en mi trampa.

—Oh, que astuto, ¿y si caigo qué sucederá conmigo? —Le siguió el juego el joven tomando asiento en una de las sillas que Levi había corrido con galantería.

—Muchas cosas, todas buenas de eso puedes estar seguro. Harry... Harry... —Levi frunció el ceño al ver que el "guardaespaldas" no le respondía—. ¡HARRY!

—Ah, uh, lo siento señor —dijo al fin acercándose.

—Dile a Isaura que mande los aperitivos y sírvenos el champagne.

El hombre era bruto y logró abrir la botella pero derramó un poco del contenido sobre la camisa de Levi quien lo fulminó con la mirada, se puso de pie y le quitó la bebida con brusquedad.

—Solo ve a la cocina —Le ordenó entre dientes y se encargó de servir él mismo las copas, luego miró a Eren—. ¡Qué remedio! El tipo no escucha bien desde una vez que me salvó de una granada que arrojaron dentro de una de mis limusinas, me tomó del torso y salimos por la... ventana del techo, me salvó la vida, así que como ves tengo que perdonarle sus torpezas. Bueno, mejor me concentro en lo lindo de esta noche, es decir tú —Y levantó su copa para brindar con el hermoso hombre frente a él.

—Me siento halagado, Kenny.

Chocaron sus copas y se terminaron la bebida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Trajeron un copón de camarones como entrada, a Eren le encantaban los mariscos así que estuvo degustando todo muy contento. Le sorprendía cómo ese delincuente podía parecer un tipo normal, charlando tan tranquilo, que hasta uno podía llegar a pensar que era inofensivo. El plato principal fueron unos tallarines con salsa de tinta de calamar, hongos shitake y caracoles.

—Si no te gusta el platillo puedo mandar a buscar lo que quieras —Dijo Levi sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—En realidad me gusta mucho, hacía mucho que no me trataban tan bien —Comentó mientras metía un bocado a sus labios con calculada seducción.

—¡Ah, eres tan hermoso!, lo siento si soy reiterativo pero es que, eres algo fuera de este mundo.

Eren solo reía con suavidad, seguía comiendo y participaba de la charla que era muy entretenida, Kenny le estaba contando de un reciente viaje al Taj Mahal donde la policía india los había detenido por beber del agua del estanque. Estaba demasiado satisfecho como para ir por el postre de inmediato, así que pasaron a uno de los balcones donde Levi prendió un cigarrillo y mirando hacia la hermosa luna le contaba al más alto sobre una historia que involucraba al satélite natural. Sus ojos grises estaban impregnados del manto nocturno, una brisa elegante y antojadiza le despeinaba la cabellera azabache y le acercaba hasta sus fosas nasales el delicioso perfume importado que Kenny había elegido para la ocasión. Carajo, el tipo era muy atractivo, probablemente en circunstancias normales no le habría llamado la atención, pero bastaba escucharlo un poco para quedar embelesado con su sapiencia y discurso, sin dudas era un hombre preparado y con una vasta cultura. En circunstancias normales, tal vez, solo tal vez, podría haberle aceptado una cena.

Levi le hizo algunas preguntas sobre astronomía y le habló de las constelaciones, a veces tomando su rostro para dirigirlo al grupo de estrellas de los que hablaba.

—¿Ves ese grupo de allá? Serán siete u ocho, dispuestas como un abanico —Le hablaba muy cerca del rostro.

—Mmm, sí, las veo.

—Bien, ese grupo es la constelación de "Coma Berenices", hermosa, ¿cierto? Siempre digo que hay que disfrutar de las estrellas.

—¿Disfrutar de las estrellas?

—Así es, bonito, porque todo lo que nace está destinado a perecer, incluso las estrellas también desaparecen y con ellas se llevan la magia de las constelaciones. Existen las llamadas "constelaciones perdidas", ¿lo sabías? —Eren negó, completamente compenetrado en la conversación, claro que solo estaba haciendo muy bien su papel, **"por supuesto, no es que ese hombre le atrajera de alguna manera, no señor"**, se repetía sin cesar—. Entonces, hay que disfrutar de las estrellas y su brillo, mientras existan, puesto que una vez que se apagan, ninguna otra puede ocupar ese lugar otra vez. Así como yo te contemplo ahora y disfruto de tu luz —dicho lo cual lo miró de manera muy profunda.

El más alto se acercó de manera natural, sintiendo esa irremediable atracción, y felicitándose por jugar tan buena actuación. Unieron sus labios con lentitud y se disfrutaron brevemente. Eren no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácil, aunque fuera su misión acercarse a Kenny y averiguar hasta sus secretos más recónditos, tenía que ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para no empalagarlo a la primera y dejarlo siempre deseando por más.

Se fueron a los cómodos sillones que estaban ubicados a un costado del enorme salón. Todos tapizados en cuero legítimo negro, se sentaron en uno de tres cuerpos, frente a frente, mientras se hablaban muy de cerca, reían y charlaban sin parar. Levi le pidió al otro guardaespaldas que fuera por hielo y copas. Estuvo tanteando una repisa llena de botellas y descubrió una especie de "compartimento secreto", detrás del cual estaban los mejores vinos y licores ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?, lo que se heredaba no se hurtaba, pensó el mentiroso al notar que su tío tenía su misma costumbre de esconder el alcohol bueno. Tomó un ronmiel que le pareció añejo y especial (tenía un instinto sobrehumano para reconocer costosas botellas de bebidas) y lo llevó con su invitado.

—¿Ronmiel?

—Claro.

Sirvió en las copas y les puso una bocha de hielo a cada una. Tomó la mano de Eren más cercana y besó sus nudillos mientras volvía a tirarle algún piropo de la extensa lista de "los buenos" que tenía en su memoria, notando como era bien recibido por el más lindo de los hombres que alguna vez le hubiera hecho caso.

Eren lo miraba deslumbrado y de hecho se sentía una atmósfera bastante intensa, al menos esta vez Kenny no parecía un completo imbécil; delincuente y todo, no se podía negar que era guapo. Además todo acercamiento sumaba a la misión. Se dejó besar en cierto momento, le gustó que no fuera apresurado, esta vez Kenny unió sus labios con tranquilidad, sin babosearlo o mostrarse desesperado.

—Lo único malo de besarte —dijo Levi con voz profunda y grave—, es que se pierde el fascinante océano de tus ojos cuando los cierras.

Bueno, era un halago bastante lindo y tal vez fuera el vino pero era como si el sex appeal de Kenny se hubiera incrementado en un mil por ciento respecto al día anterior, ¿entonces lo de ayer había sido solo una fachada para despistar? Debía moverse con cuidado, era obvio que una mente criminal de ese calibre no sería tan fácil de manipular, tal vez se había apresurado al subestimarlo con tanta liviandad.

—¿Prefieres que te bese con los ojos abiertos? —Respondió en susurros mientras su torso se inclinaba hacia el otro.

—Mientras los besos no se acaben, todo es bienvenido —Se estaba acercando para besarlo de nuevo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar estridentemente, con ese ring tone que había separado para una sola, única y detestable persona, la música que precedía a esas llamadas eran puros gritos de terror—. Lo siento, de verdad, pero debo tomar esta llamada.

Se puso de pie, suspiro y atendió.

—Dime cucaracha, ¿por qué mierda no me atiendes de inmediato? —Habló con voz sombría su tío.

—Porque estaba ocupado.

—Oh, disculpe Príncipe de Asturias, no era mi intención interrumpir su ocupación.

—Pero ya ves, lo hiciste, si tienes algo que decirme que sea rápido porque sigo ocupado.

¡Pero miren el tamaño de esos huevos! Levi sentía que la adrenalina lo contaminaba mientras se volteaba y le guiñaba un ojo con tranquilidad a Eren, al mismo tiempo sentía un par de gotas de sudor frío deslizándose por su espalda, jamás en toda su puta vida le había contestado de esa manera a su tío y estaba seguro que apenas volviera el desgraciado le descerrajaría la carga completa de su Colt automática de 9 milímetros, pistola vieja pero que el viejo arrugado siempre cargaba a todas partes. En fin, la vida estaba hecha para vivirse a fondo ¿o no?

—Vaya, parece que al fin te bajaron los huevos que nunca tuviste, pendejo estúpido. Me enteré que usaste MI casa para una fiesta, eres tan predecible que hasta me da risa, que vida más aburrida tuviste siempre, ¿te encanta desobedecer, cierto?

—¿Me vas a decir qué quieres? Porque si no me vas a decir corto la llamada.

—Hijo de puta, mal parido, no te atrevas a cortarme porque te juro por mi nombre que apenas regrese me comeré tus huevos hervidos en un estofado mientras miro como te desangras delante mío.

—Ajá.

—Traute te va a llevar un bolso esta noche, cuídalo y no se te ocurra abrirlo, lo irán a buscar en unos días.

—Entendido.

—¿Estás con alguien además de ese novio feo y maltrecho que tienes?

—No es de tu incumbencia, además para qué quieres que te responda si puedes verificarlo tú mismo por las cámaras.

—Sigue sumando puntos, pedazo de puto, pronto me las cobraré. Pendejo —y le cortó, pero Levi siguió con el celular en el oído haciendo la mímica como si la llamara continuara su curso y a continuación habló con voz de mando, enojado.

—Escucha, idiota, no vengas a amenazarme a mí, que fui yo el que te enseñó el significado de la palabra amenaza cuando eras un crío que apenas podía sostener una pistola, cuantito no me cumplas lo que te ordené te vas olvidando de volver a ver a tus hijos —Hizo una breve pausa y continuó—. No, no le haré nada a tus hijos, además el pequeño gordito me cae bien, pero a ti... a ti rata hija de puta, a ti te voy a hundir los globos oculares con mis propios dedos, ¿has entendido? Y no vuelvas a llamar si no es para confirmarme que todo salió como te lo dije, ¡pendejo!

Y entonces hizo como si cortara la llamada en ese momento, suspirando ofuscado volvió junto con Eren que lo miraba un poco asombrado y parecía temeroso también, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Se sentó y chasqueó los dedos, uno de los "guardaespaldas" se acercó para llenarles las copas de nuevo.

—¿Problemas? —Preguntó a Eren levantando la suya para mojar sus lindos labios.

—Lo usual, estos pirinchos que se creen la gran cosa porque manejan un pequeño sector, hay que tenerlos bien amarrados porque en cuanto les das un poco de soga se quieren hacer los mandamases. Claro que es mi culpa, los he consentido demasiado, ropa de marca, autos de lujo, viajes al Caribe, es hora de enseñarles que no se muerde la mano del amo.

—¿Viajes al Caribe?

—Oh, sí, me gusta que todos tengan buenos recuerdos junto a sus familia, ¿entiendes? Y a mi me gusta ir a visitarlos a sus casas, conocerlos, ver como crecen sus retoños, puedo ser generoso y amable si cumplen, pero en cuantito se quieren hacer los rebeldes ¡ZAS! —A la onomatopeya se sumó el movimiento de la mano como un cuchillo que cortaba en el aire y Eren se estremeció en su lugar porque el grito lo tomó por sorpresa—. Yo no quiero, no, no, no me gusta la violencia, bonito —habló y capturó la mano libre de Eren entre las suyas y entrelazó sus dedos con naturalidad—. Pero... el mundo es cruel, a veces no queda otro camino, el que me es fiel tiene todo, el que me falla se va dos metros bajo tierra, o blanco o negro, los grises no van conmigo.

—Ya veo, la verdad es que nunca conocí a nadie como tú, Kenny, ¿debería tenerte miedo?

—No, no, primor, a ti no te haría nada malo, a menos que me lo pidieras —Besó sus nudillos con galantería y le sonrió para que el ambiente se relajara, notaba la tensión de Eren aunque intentara disimularlo.

—¿Me harías cosas malas?

—Sí, quiero decir, cosas malas pero de las que uno disfruta —Deslizó su trasero por el sofá para estar más cerca de Eren y acercó su cabeza para dejar un pequeño beso en el esbelto cuello.

Eren volvió a estremecerse, definitivamente la bebida tenía algo, dejó la copa sobre la mesa para evitar seguir bebiendo.

—Vamos a ir despacio, recuérdalo.

—Estrellita, voy lento, lo hago, pero ¿cómo pretendes que no me emocione si te tengo a menos de un palmo de distancia y tu belleza me encandila?

—No quiero imaginarme a cuántos les dirás lo mismo —Replicó el más alto haciendo un mohín de fastidio con la nariz.

—A nadie —Se escuchó la voz de fondo de Farlan que apareció en pijamas y rascándose la barriga, Eren lo miró enarcando una ceja—. Hola, soy Farlan, la mano derecha de él. Aunque a mi me gusta decir que soy su mejor amigo, y doy fe de que nunca lo había visto esmerarse tanto con alguien.

—¿Una cena y una charla es esmerarse tanto? —Soltó Eren con evidente sarcasmo pero sonriendo para aligerar la carga de sus palabras.

—No contestes, Farlan, busca lo que sea que viniste a buscar y vete.

—No vine a buscar nada, solo quería decirte que estaba en el balcón y vi el auto de Traute, va a entrar en unos segundos.

—Si, recibe lo que viene a dejar —Pidió mirándolo con seriedad.

—OK, entonces voy a ver eso —dicho lo cual se dirigió a la puerta de entrada.

—Parece que tienes todo bajo control.

—Absolutamente —dijo cruzando sus piernas y mirándolo con altanería—. Para ser la cabeza de todo uno tiene que ser muy cuidadoso con los detalles —Sacó un cigarro y se lo colocó en la boca, chasqueó sus dedos y uno de los guardaespaldas sacó un encendedor para que pudiera prenderlo—. Pero basta de hablar de mí, háblame de ti, qué cosas te gustan, si le vas a los perros o a los gatos, si prefieres el verano o el tranquilo invierno, arriba o abajo —Lo último fue acompañado de un guiño coqueto y Eren sonrió.

—No soy una persona tan interesante, a decir verdad. Me gusta la actuación, estudié un poco, fui a una academia, hice una que otra obra de teatro pero nunca me tocaron protagónicos, tal vez no tengo madera para eso.

—A ver, recítame algo y deja que yo mismo saque conclusiones, sé mucho de actuación.

—¿Sí?

—Así es, conoces a ¿Arévalo Pinares?

—Claro, toda la ciudad lo conoce, es la estrella indiscutida de los unitarios teatrales, y ahora está en ese exitoso musical _"Buscando una razón para amar"_.

—El mismo, ¿sabes quién impulsó su carrera artística? —Luego se señaló y Eren abrió sus ojos asombrado.

—Y además soy el productor de esa obra musical, para tu información, así que sería bastante fácil conseguirte una audición para que te probaran en el elenco permanente.

Ambos giraron su cabeza al ver ingresar a una mujer rubia, hermosa, alta y con una llamativa expresión de frialdad en el rostro. Estaba vestida de negro por completo con unos pantalones ceñidos, una sudadera negra también y un saco prendido al frente, una pulcra coleta recogiendo su cabello. Miró a Levi de una manera indescifrable, pero el hombre no se amilanó ni un poco.

—Traute —dijo a secas—. Si ya dejaste lo que viniste a dejar te puedes ir, estoy ocupado.

Farlan que venía por detrás de la mujer quedó en shock con la respuesta de Levi, esa mujer siempre le había dado miedo.

—Dijo que no lo perdieras de vista hasta que lo retiren, es por tu propio bien.

—No necesito tus consejos, sé perfectamente qué es bueno para mí y qué no ¿Y qué estás esperando? ¿Una propina?

La mujer lo miró por largos segundos sin cambiar su expresión, luego se giró y se fue. Farlan estaba pálido de la impresión, Levi se puso de pie y se acercó a su amigo.

—Te ves mal, compadre, ve a acostarte, le diré a Isaura que te mande un té digestivo y galletas.

—Eh, creo que mejor sería un whisky doble y una buena carne asada con papas.

—Como gustes, pídele lo que quieras, ahora vete.

—Sí, ya, ya, ¿pero qué hago con esto? —dijo mostrándole una mochila negra de tamaño mediano y llena de precintos en los cierres que la mujer le había dejado, ambos se miraron asustados y Levi le susurró.

—¿Esa cosa hace tic-tac?

—Creo que no.

—¿Cómo "creo"?

—¿Deberíamos abrirlo?

—No lo sé, mira déjalo en sótano y cierra la puerta, después veremos qué es.

—Joder, no quiero volar en pedazos.

—Tranquilo, si ese fuera su propósito créeme que ya nos hubiera echo volar de antes, él nunca da tantas vueltas. Anda y haz como te dije.

Luego regresó junto a Eren.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, sí, ya sabes, "negocios". Como sea, ¿en donde nos quedamos? Cierto, ibas a demostrarme tu talento.

—Oh, es que... bueno, no vine preparado —dijo un poco nervioso.

—Cualquier cosa está bien, una frase, un diálogo de algún personaje que hayas interpretado, un poema, lo que gustes, no seas tímido, para dedicarte a esto tienes que ser más arrojado, lindura.

—Bueno, veamos... —Se puso de pie, inspiró profundo y con una pasión arrolladora comenzó una magistral interpretación de un conocido poema. Moviendo sus manos para acompañar las frases a la vez que su rostro cambiaba de expresiones y mostraba diversos matices:

_"Sueña el rey que es rey, y vive  
con este engaño mandando,  
disponiendo y gobernando;  
y este aplauso, que recibe  
prestado, en el viento escribe,  
y en cenizas le convierte  
la muerte, ¡desdicha fuerte!  
¿Que hay quien intente reinar,  
viendo que ha de despertar  
en el sueño de la muerte?_

_Sueña el rico en su riqueza,  
que más cuidados le ofrece;  
sueña el pobre que padece  
su miseria y su pobreza;  
sueña el que a medrar empieza,  
sueña el que afana y pretende,  
sueña el que agravia y ofende,  
y en el mundo, en conclusión,  
todos sueñan lo que son,  
aunque ninguno lo entiende._

_Yo sueño que estoy aquí  
destas prisiones cargado,  
y soñé que en otro estado  
más lisonjero me vi..."_

Levi interrumpió la interpretación y completó el poema entonando con tranquilidad, aplomo y su grave y natural voz:

_"¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí._

_¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,_

_una sombra, una ficción,_

_y el mayor bien es pequeño:_

_que toda la vida es sueño,_

_y los sueños, sueños son."_

Luego se puso de pie y aplaudió a Eren, quien sonrió e hizo una venia teatral agradeciendo el gesto, después agarró su copa y Levi volvió a llenar ambas para brindar.

—Tú, querido mío, eres una estrellita muy talentosa y bella, celebro tener la oportunidad ¡no! el honor, de escucharte y deleitarme con tan brillante actuación y tan acertada elección, en verdad admiro a Calderón de la Barca.

—Oh, bueno, no es para tanto.

—Lo es, lo es, no minimices tu don. Definitivamente conseguiremos un lugar en ese escenario para que brilles, estrellita mía, ahora, brindemos por este encuentro tan afortunado.

Chocaron las copas y Eren se bajó el trago de un solo envión, Levi apenas mojó sus labios, había algo en el sabor de ese ron que estaba raro, por fortuna el hermoso hombre no parecía haber reparado en eso. Conversaron un poco más y Levi comenzó a notar un comportamiento extraño en su acompañante. Parecía ¿ebrio?

—Uf, aquí hace mucho calor, ¿cierto? —dijo Eren desprendiéndose los primeros botones de la camisa gris que llevaba puesta debajo de un blaizer negro.

—Si quieres le subo al aire —Ofreció Levi.

—Sí, sí. uff.

Tomó el ron miel y se sirvió de nuevo y se bajó la copa en un solo trago, se acercó mucho a Levi y le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello.

—Me siento un poco, un poco... —le habló sobre los labios mientras el más bajo estaba que no se lo podía creer.

—¿Descompuesto?

—¡No! En realidad me siento, bastante... mmm, caliente.

Levi abrió los ojos a su máxima capacidad y sonrió como bobo, aunque luego un poco de lucidez le golpeó el magullado cerebro, no era muy normal que de un momento a otro el hermoso joven se hubiera puesto así, es decir, sí, él era guapo y rompía corazones todo el tiempo, pero ¿tan rápido le agarró la calocha a Eren? Miró la botella de ronmiel y entonces se dió cuenta que era muy probable que la botella esa tuviera algo raro, y por "algo" se refería a una droga.

—E-espera, Eren.

El hombre juntó sus labios con vehemencia y se tiró, literalmente, sobre el más bajo mientras lo toqueteaba a su antojo.

—¡Jo-joder! Espera, mmm, o-oye, ¡a la mierda! —El mentiroso se dejó llevar por el momento, sintiendo como toda esa linda anatomía masculina se le refregaba encima, le asentó las manos en ese pomposo trasero que lo traía loco desde el día anterior y entonces... Eren se desplomó.

Levi se quedó quieto un momento sintiendo el peso muerto del más alto sobre él y como se había quedado duro.

—¿Eren? ¡Hey!

Lo giró con cuidado para darse cuenta que estaba completamente inconsciente. Puso su cabeza contra su pecho, se escuchaban perfectamente los latidos, lo cual lo alivió de inmediato, luego el joven largó un sonoro ronquido. Levi tomó la botella y sirvió un vaso, llamó a uno de los guardias y le dijo si quería un poco a lo que el hombre aceptó con gusto. Luego lo retó a un fondo en blanco, en pocos minutos pasó lo mismo, el hombre dijo que tenía calor y luego cayó inconsciente como costal de papas en el suelo.

—Carajo, ya uno no puede tomar nada que todo está contaminado en esta cochina casa —Se quejó Levi.

Cargó al guardia sobre sus espaldas y lo llevó a uno de los cuartos de la mansión. Luego fue por Eren, lo tomó estilo nupcial y lo llevó hasta "su supuesta" habitación, donde lo depositó con cuidado sobre la cama. Le quitó los zapatos y el saco, no quiso arriesgarse más para que no pensara cosas que no eran y finalmente se tiró a su lado. Al menos iba a poder dormir junto a ese bombón.

...

Eren inspiró profundo y largó un quejido, abrió los ojos y le costó un rato enfocar a su alrededor ¿Qué mierda había sucedido? No podía encontrar el último recuerdo de la noche, ¿cuál era? Momento, ¡¿dónde carajo estaba?! Se sentó de golpe y apretó los dientes por un dolor agudo que le aguijoneó en el entrecejo. Miró a un costado, Kenny estaba dormido, usando un pijama azul con bananas, echó un vistazo a la habitación.

Mierda. 

Volvió a mirar alrededor, sentía náuseas.

Mierda de nuevo. Acaso... ¿acaso se había acostado con el narcotraficante? ¿Really?

Se miró y notó que estaba vestido y nada parecía fuera de lugar, ¿caderas? bien, ¿ano? no sentía nada extraño, además si lo hubiera desnudado habría encontrado las armas y con seguridad eso no había sucedido, ¿entonces? ¿Solo habían dormido sin más? ¿Pero porqué? Es decir, no recordaba haberse ido a acostar en ningún momento, ¿qué carajo había pasado? Miró al supuesto Kenny que roncaba a pata suelta, por lo que sigilosamente se escabulló al baño. Se miró en el espejo, tenía las pupilas todavía algo dilatadas, ¡con razón! ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Lo había drogado? ¿Lo habría manoseado mientras estaba inconsciente? De solo imaginárselo se puso en verdad furioso, trataba de mantener el control por el bien de la misión, pero tampoco podía dejar pasar el episodio, le iba a gritar un par de verdades a ese desgraciado. Cuando salió el hombre ya no estaba en la cama. Se puso los zapatos y su saco y bajó las escaleras con bronca.

Lo encontró silbando muy tranquilo en la cocina mientras tenía una sartén en el fuego, incluso tenía puestas unas pantuflas con una cabeza de león. El delincuente se giró y le sonrió con alegría, pero la cara de "demonio traído desde los avernos" que portaba Eren lo descolocó.

—Estrellita, iba a subir a avisarte, mira estoy haciendo el desayuno para los dos porque parece que Isaura no se dignó venir a trabaj-

Se le fue encima como un elefante enojado y agarrándolo de las solapas del pijama lo estampó contra uno de los estantes de la cocina, con una voz satánica le habló, los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—¡Estrellita, mis pelotas, maldito depravado! ¿Así que ibas a violarme, malnacido?

—¿Qu-qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, bonito?

—De que me drogaste, hijo de p-

—¡LEVI! —Farlan se metió a la cocina y ambos lo miraron sorprendidos, el rubio estaba agitado y pálido a más no poder—. ¡Nos atacan!

—¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiera responder sintieron la primera ráfaga de balas que cayeron sobre el comedor y rompieron los cristales del frente. Los tres se tiraron al piso mientras sentían la nueva ráfaga.

—¡Carajo! ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Eren a los gritos mientras Farlan se arrastraba hasta ellos que estaban escudados detrás de la isla al medio de la cocina.

—¡No lo sé!

—¡Llama a tus guardaespaldas! —Le gritó el más alto mientras sacaba una pistola automática pequeña desde dentro de su saco, Levi estaba freezado—. ¡HAZ ALGO Y NO TE QUEDES AHÍ COMO UN GATO ASUSTADO! ¡¿Dónde más tienes armas?!

—¿Qu-qué? ¿A-armas?

—¡No tenemos! —gritó Farlan que se tapaba los oídos por el ruiderío.

—¡¿Cómo carajo no van a tener?! ¡¿Me quieren ver la cara de estúpido?! ¡JODER! ¡Hay que salir de aquí antes que ingresen! ¡Llama a alguien, maldito enfermo! —dijo sacudiendo a Levi, pero el hombre parecía una inútil muñeca de trapo—. ¡Me cago en todo! ¡Toma! —dijo sacando otra arma de dentro de la media de su pantorrilla, Levi casi se muere ahí mismo, Farlan le cubrió los ojos y tomó la pistola que ofrecía Eren.

—Lo siento, pero es que el jefe le tiene fobia a las armas.

—¿¡ME ESTÁN JODIENDO!? —gritó Eren desencajado.

—No, no, es la verdad, se desmaya si toca o ve una, ¡vamos, vamos! ¡Piensa algo, rápido! —Le habló a su amigo agarrándolo de la cabeza y tratando de que volviera en sí.

Recién entonces Levi pareció reaccionar.

—¡El sótano! ¡Vamos ya mismo!

A cuatro patas gatearon hasta una puerta de uno de los muebles bajo mesada de la enorme cocina, a Levi le temblaban las manos, abrió un par de puertas hasta que dió con la indicada, quitó un caño falso que cruzaba por ahí y empujó una pared falsa, entonces se metieron por ahí los tres. En medio de la oscuridad, gritos que se escuchaban por fuera, más ruidos de tiros y sus corazones que estaban a todo dar, se arrastraron por ese pasadizo hasta dar con el sótano. Lo primero que hizo Levi fue trabar la puerta blindada que daba al exterior con unos códigos que sabe Dios de dónde había sacado. Finalmente se miraron entre ellos, sucios, transpirados y asustados.

—Hay que irse a la mierda de aquí —opinó Farlan.

Casi al mismo tiempo sintieron como "algo" golpeaba la puerta de hierro desde afuera.

—La van a volar a la mierda —dijo Levi—, pero si nos vamos perdemos nuestros brazos —Le recordó al rubio señalando su reloj de muñeca.

—Entre un brazo y la vida, prefiero la vida —Afirmó el rubio temblando.

—Alguien me va a decir ¿qué carajos está pasando? —Habló Eren completamente cabreado.

—Ni idea, pero si no movemos el culo rápido no la vamos a contar —dijo Levi que se dirigió a un sector al fondo del enorme sótano donde había una puerta escondida detrás de unos armarios llenos de vinos que solo eran para despistar—. Farlan, trae la mochila esa de mierda que nos mandaron.

—¿Estás seguro que será bueno llevarla?

—No será malo y no hay tiempo de verificar, solo tráela, Eren, sal tú primero, es un pasillo de tierra, hay que seguir derecho hasta donde lleve, anda, no tenemos mucho tiem-

¡BROOOMMM!

un estallido aturdidor los dejó en el piso, pero afortunadamente no fue suficiente para volar la puerta blindada por completo.

—¡Joder, vamos, vamos! —gritó Levi mientras tosía y se refregaba los ojos por todo el residuo que había provocado la reciente explosión.

Los tres, junto con la mochila misteriosa se metieron por esa puerta que no sabían adonde los llevaría, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que quedarse en ese infierno.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	5. Saltar del veneno al aceite hirviendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Hello, hello, el último capítulo de este fic... de este mes jajaja, recuerden que este fic tenía que estar terminado y completo para el 6 de Enero, así que mejor me voy apurando porque tengo el tiempo vencido (necesito un alargamiento?), quería hacerlo en 6 capítulos pero es probable que salgan 7, ajio, ajio, ustedes ya me conocen, eso quiere decir que solo quedan dos y se termina (soy una genia haciendo cálculos XD). Bueno, ¿qué más era? No me acuerdo, así que va el capítulo, no sean malos y déjenme un review, un comentario, un voto, un kudo, un lo-que-sea para que yo sepa que ustedes aprecian las historias gratuitas, Y NO ES JODA, DEJEN ALGO, CARAJO. Ahora sí, ya pueden leer, los ailaviu.
> 
> Por favor síganme en mis otros perfiles, cosa que si alguna plataforma me patea el culo ustedes tengan otra alternativa para ir a leerme:
> 
> Fanfiction: Luna De Acero
> 
> Wattpad: Luna-De-Acero
> 
> AO3: LunaDeAcero7
> 
> La portada la hizo la talentosa Lindsey Lobo (FB), no es bellísima? Yo la amo con toda el alma, muchísimas gracias, preciosa!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes son del maestro Isayama Hajime, más el contexto de la historia, la trama y las personalidades son de mi completa invención, la historia está protegida con certificado internacional de Safe Creative, allí la guardé con nombres originales para los personajes, está prohibido reproducirla o adaptarla a otro fandom, gracias.
> 
> Advertencias: Violencia, balas, personajes heridos, peleas, un poco de salseo pero no se emocionen (MUAJAJAJA), las mentiras se siguen multiplicando y los problemas también, enjoy!
> 
> DEDICATORIA: Este fic está dedicado en exclusiva para Ak Bennington, that´s all folks!
> 
> .

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **"Podrás engañar a todos durante algún tiempo; podrás engañar a alguien siempre,** _

_ **pero no podrás engañar a todos siempre."** _

_ **Abraham Lincoln** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

Corrieron en medio de la oscuridad y un par de veces tomaron algunas bifurcaciones que no tenían ni puta idea adonde los podían llevar. Ya no sabían si los seguían persiguiendo, si les habían perdido el rastro, o qué, ese lugar era un jodido laberinto de mierda, solo esperaban no les apareciera un minotauro en algún rincón. Perdieron la noción del tiempo y espacio, tropezaron un par de veces, jadearon, maldijeron y al fin llegaron a una especie de callejón sin salida que tenía unos hierros doblados por un costado que iban de manera vertical hacia una tapa de cemento en el techo.

Levi fue el primero en treparse, desde arriba se filtraban unos escuetos rayitos de sol, por lo que todo indicaba que eso debía ser una salida; empujó la pesada tapa y la removió con facilidad, después de todo siempre había tenía una excepcional fuerza sobre humana, don que jamás había empleado en provecho de nada excepto por ese día. Tosiendo salieron a la superficie. La resolana los cegó por unos minutos hasta que pudieron enfocar mejor. Parecían extras de una película de zombies. Al aire libre recién notaban lo viciado que estaba el aire ahí abajo.

Llenos de tierra a más no poder, Levi notó que Eren tenía un pequeño corte arriba de una ceja de donde se desprendía un camino delgado de sangre seca que frenaba cerca de su pómulo, Farlan estaba todo despeinado, uno de sus oídos con restos de sangre también y un labio partido, con seguridad él estaba peor que los otros dos. Todavía seguía en pijamas y había perdido una pantufla en el camino. Suspiró y trató de pensar con frialdad sobre lo acontecido.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? —empezó Eren mientras se acercaba y lo miraba taciturno.

—Estoy pensando, ¿dónde carajo estamos? —dijo mirando alrededor, era un desolado paraje cerca de una ruta, a decir por el ruido de tráfico que se sentía detrás de una colina cercana, el resto del paisaje era campo, ¿cuánto habían corrido allá adentro?

Eren sacó su celular que estaba con poca batería y fue a su GPS para buscar la ubicación.

—No hay señal —respondió guardando el aparato.

Levi tomó la tapa de cemento macizo de más de cinco centímetros de espesor y la volvió a colocar en su lugar, Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido. Esa cosa fácilmente pesaba más de ochenta kilos y el hombre la había levantado como si nada. Bueno, tal vez fuera la adrenalina.

—¿Y cómo es que no hay nada preparado aquí? A ver, busquemos, tendría que haber algo enterrado ¿no? ¿A quien se le ocurre hacer una salida sin un maletín de respaldo o algo? —despotricó molesto el supuesto mafioso.

—Se supone que esto es tuyo, así que deberías haber pensado en eso antes —dijo Eren que no dejaba de fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Amigo, creo que no escucho de este lado —anunció Farlan mientras se señalaba el oído izquierdo.

—No te preocupes, apenas podamos iremos al mejor otólogo que exista en la ciudad, seguramente es un efecto secundario por la explosión, pero todo tiene arreglo si tienes los billetes.

—¿Otólogo? —preguntó Eren.

—Sí, un especialista de oídos, precioso. Por cierto, ¿tú estás bien? Tal vez necesitas que te revise todo tu cuerpito para asegurarnos.

—¡No te me acerques, pervertido!

—¿Otra vez con eso? No te hice nada, carajo, te desplomaste como la bella durmiente y te llevé para que te acostaras, eso fue todo.

—Es cierto, él no es de atacar gente dormida —secundó Farlan que sostenía la mochila negra entre sus brazos.

—Sí, claro, si no me ibas a hacer nada explica porqué me drogaste en primer lugar.

—Fue... un error de cálculos, tomé la botella equivocada, lo siento.

—¿Cómo que tomaste la botella equivocada?

—Sí, no sé, había olvidado que esa tenía un narcótico para dormir y accidentalmente te la serví, juro que digo la verdad.

Eren lo agarró de la solapa del pijama y lo sacudió con fuerza, mientras se le marcaba una vena en la frente.

—¡¿Cómo carajos te olvidas que tienes una botella con narcóticos en tu propia casa, escoria?!

—Ya, cálmate, ¡caray! —dijo, empujando para soltarse y alejarse, suspiró y trató de explicarse—. Es que yo, verás... sufro de una extraña condición médica.

—Ahí va de nuevo —murmuró Farlan que algo escuchaba con el oído que le había quedado sano.

—Tengo Alzheimer selectivo —Eren enarcó una ceja—, es una muy rara condición, si bien es progresivo y degenerativo, con el tratamiento que estaba haciendo y las inyecciones, estábamos retardando sus efectos de manera exitosa. Pero a veces tengo estos... vacíos memoriales que me causan problemas, ¿entiendes, estrellita? Juro que no es a propósito, ahora debo llevar una dieta estrictamente vegetariana porque los depósitos de proteínas anormales se acumulan en el cerebro, causando la muerte de las neuronas y tengo que hacer lo posible por minimizar eso ¡Ah! No sabes lo mal que me siento de antemano, de sólo pensar en el momento en que olvidaré tu tan agraciado y precioso rostro.

—Anoche comiste mariscos —Le hizo notar Eren, sin emocionarse demasiado con la historia.

—Ayer era mi día de permitidos, tengo una comida de proteínas permitida a la semana —respondió de inmediato para justificar su cena.

—Jamás había escuchado sobre Alzheimer selectivo —soltó Eren mientras su enojo bajaba de intensidad.

—Así es, la tengo jodida, pero no creas que me voy a entregar a la muerte tan fácil. Como sea, creo que mejor sería que nos vayamos yendo de aquí, no quisiera encontrarme con esos loquitos que explotaron la casa.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Eren cruzando sus brazos.

—Antes de responder eso, respóndeme primero quien eres tú, no te hagas, estrellita, ¿alguien te contrató para que me siguieras?

—¿Qué? —Eren intentó mantener su papel, de ninguna manera podía dejar que supieran la verdad.

—Oye, sí —Se sumó Farlan acercándose—. ¿Por qué tenías dos pistolas?

—Bu-bueno, por precaución, es decir, si te invita un mafioso a cenar uno tiene que ser cauteloso ¿no?

—No, eso no tiene sentido —sentenció Levi—, ir armado a la casa de un mafioso es la peor idea posible.

—Averdá —dijo Farlan—. Oigan, tengo hambre.

—Sí, yo también —Se sumó Levi mientras se dirigía a la colina para mirar qué había del otro lado—. Bueno, entonces, ¿quién eres?

—Mi padre fue militar —explicó Eren—, tuve mucho entrenamiento con armas de su parte, de niño me llevaba a cazar, así que para mi no son algo tan extraño, estoy acostumbrado, pensé que si sabías de mis habilidades tal vez te interesaría tenerme en tu grupo de gente, contratarme quiero decir.

—Mmm, lo que menos me interesa son tus habilidades con armas —dijo Levi regresando de su inspección—. A menos que sepas manipular armas... de carne —soltó con desparpajo para guiñarle un ojo, pero Eren continuaba serio.

—Dije que tengo hambre —repitió Farlan interrumpiéndolos.

—¿Cómo pueden pensar en comer en un momento así? —reclamó Eren.

—El estómago no sabe de razones —Fue la simple respuesta del rubio.

—Bueno, hay una carretera, por lo poco que veo... Tal vez sea la estatal 45, si es ésa con seguir para el sur vamos a llegar al centro de la ciudad. Se me ocurren un par de ideas, andando —habló mientras se dirigía de nuevo al montículo.

—¡Hey, esperen! ¿Adónde van? —gritó Eren mientras se apresuraba a seguirles el paso.

—A ponernos a resguardo, tenemos que buscar ropa decente y luego pensar muy bien como proceder.

—¿Y que hacemos con la mochila? —preguntó Farlan.

—A partir de ahora te nombro el guardián de la mochila, cuando estemos a salvo la llevaremos donde Gunther a que nos diga qué puede tener adentro, mejor será que no tratemos de abrirla ahora mismo.

—Claro. Por cierto, Le-

Levi le tapó a tiempo la boca a su amigo y lo miró fulminándolo con sus ojos.

—Es Kenny, idiota, no lo olvides —Le susurró y Farlan asintió.

—Ya, señor Kenny, ¿se ha dado cuenta que no nos explotaron las cosas que tenían que explotar?

Levi se detuvo en seco, carajo, con tantas preocupaciones lo había olvidado, ¿sería que esos relojes tendrían largo alcance? No, no podía ser, ¿o sí?

—A ver, sácatelo y arrójalo lejos —Le ordenó a su amigo mientras lo miraba con frialdad.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no lo hace usted?

—Porque yo soy el que manda, ¿o ya lo olvidaste? ¿Y por qué me tratas de "usted" ahora?

—Porque eres el que manda.

—No me jodas y haz lo que te digo, tira esa cosa.

—Carajo.

Farlan dejó la mochila a sus pies y con cuidado desprendió la malla de la máquina que se adhería a su muñeca, miró a Levi asustado y el hombre se alejó unos pasos.

—¡No seas cabrón! —Le replicó.

—Anda, deja de llorar y hazlo de una vez, ¿quién es el marica ahora?

—Siempre fuiste tú.

—¿Quieres que te patee el culo, Far?

El muchacho sacudió su antebrazo con fuerza y el reloj salió volando por los aires, pero nada sucedió. Se quedaron un rato mirándolo desde lejos a ver si explotaba o no.

—¿Se puede saber qué mierda están haciendo? —preguntó Eren que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, ¿qué le pasaba a esa gente?

—Una prueba de seguridad —respondió Levi con aires de científico—. Bueno, parece que el puto de Levi nos mintió —dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Farlan sin que Eren lo notara.

—Ah, Levi, ese hijo de puta mentiroso —Se quejó aparatosamente Farlan mientras el otro le hacía un fuck you con la mano a espaldas de Eren.

—Como sea, ve a traer tu reloj y de paso toma el mío.

—¿Y por qué los tengo que llevar yo?

—Porque eres el guardián de las cosas valiosas, anda, toma —ordenó mientras se lo empujaba contra el pecho.

Caminaron hasta la ruta y se fueron bordeando por un costado, para entonces había un hermoso cielo despejado y un sol radiante que los estaba achicharrando.

—Tengo una pregunta —dijo Eren que iba al lado de Levi—. ¿Cómo es que un tipo de tu talla no sabe manejar armas?

—No es que no sepa, de hecho... tengo mejor puntería que Robin Hood, es solo que por circunstancias que no viene al caso mencionar, desarrollé cierta aprehensión a esos artefactos de la muerte.

—Es de no creer, quiero decir, un maleante de tu talla que se descomponga al ver una pistola es un poco, no sé, irónico.

—Así es la vida, bombón, sin ir más lejos mira cómo una carita de ángel como la tuya esconde a un chico entrenado militarmente, también es una ironía.

—En fin, ¿qué haremos ahora? ¿Llamarás a tu gente para que nos vengan a buscar o algo?

—Nope, es muy peligroso, no expondré a mi equipo. Lo mejor ahora será escondernos y averiguar bien quien anda detrás de mis pasos. Así todos golpeados y yo con pijama llamamos mucho la atención, necesitamos ponernos a resguardo cuanto antes, además no tengo mi celular, quedó en la casa.

—Yo tengo el mío —dijo Farlan sacando el suyo de un bolsillo del pantalón—. Oh, parece que tengo un par de llamadas perdidas. Ow...

—¿Qué?

—Son de, eh, de, son del hijo de puta de Levi —dijo nervioso mientras miraba a su amigo—. ¿Qué hacemos?

—Presta —dijo el de cabello negro mientras tomaba el móvil.

Marcó el retorno de la llamada pero escuchó una voz robótica apenas pulsó la tecla "send": _"Señor abonado, su línea se encuentra temporalmente inhabilitada para la llamada que intenta realizar, consulte al seis uno..."_

—¿Tienes la línea inhabilitada? —Le preguntó a su amigo.

—Ah, si, es que se venció la boleta y no tuve tiempo de ir a pagarla —Y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Como sea, si te llama de nuevo no atiendas, me pasas de inmediato el aparato —dijo devolviéndole el mismo—. Andando, el sol me está matando.

Caminaron cerca de una hora más hasta llegar a una parada de autobuses. Eren no sabía qué hacer, necesita urgente comunicarse con su gente e informarles de las novedades, de seguro ya estaban al tanto del tiroteo en la casa de Kenny, mientras tanto ¿debería seguir al criminal? ¿Debería buscar una oportunidad para secuestrarlo? ¿O simplemente debería seguirle la corriente y continuar con su actuación para así sacarle más información? Por lo pronto su batería estaba muriendo, y su celular no dejaba de vibrar, con seguridad lo estarían llamando pero no podía arriesgarse a responder frente a esos dos. De todas maneras su celular tenía seguimiento satelital, con lo que con seguridad ya sabían su ubicación. Por lo pronto seguiría con ellos, luego vería como comunicarse con los suyos.

—¿Tienes cambio? —preguntó Levi a Farlan pero este negó con la cabeza con lo cual miraron a Eren que tuvo que pagar el viaje de los tres.

—No te enojes, estrellita, te devolveré apenas pueda —prometió Levi mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A una guarida que tenemos, ¿cierto, Far?

El transporte anduvo cerca de cuarenta minutos y finalmente se bajaron en un barrio de clase media-pobre cerca de los márgenes al sur de la ciudad. Caminaron un par de cuadras y finalmente se metieron por un pasillo, una vez que lo atravesaron se apostaron detrás de una montaña de escombros y miraron desde allí a cierta distancia, a una casucha. Se escuchaba como varias personas revolvían y hacían ruido dentro de la misma, mientras dos camionetas negras, con vidrios polarizados y un par de personas con anteojos de sol y cara de matones esperaban fuera.

A Farlan se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Mataron a Claudia —dijo entre susurros e hipidos, ya que desde donde estaban podía verse que habían arrojado su maceta por la ventana y estaba reventada en el suelo.

Claro que Eren no tenía idea que hablaban de la plantita de marihuana que Farlan cuidaba con tanto amor, por lo que estaba callado y atento, ¿quién era la tal Claudia? ¿Una espía de la organización?, se preguntaba.

—Hijos de puta, como sea, nos la cobraremos, Far, ya verás que sí. Están desmantelando todo, carajo. Me pregunto cómo supieron la dirección de la cueva.

Se escondieron entre los escombros y se quedaron allí al menos una hora más esperando que la gente esa se fuera. A Farlan le rugía el estómago y al parecer esa gente iba a montar guardia.

—Bueno, nos vamos —Decidió Levi al fin.

Volvieron a salir por donde habían llegado, y nuevamente tomaron el autobús que iba para el centro de la ciudad -Eren tuvo que abonar el pasaje otra vez-, al llegar fueron hasta el teatro de la ciudad.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Eren que estaba cansado, irritado y también hambriento.

—Bueno, el último lugar donde se me ocurriría pedir ayuda. Espero que Jean esté —dijo Levi, mientras encaraba al ingreso—. Ustedes esperen aquí —les dijo en el hall y se metió para el lado de la boletería.

—Oye, Eren —habló Farlan—, ¿puedes comprarme un paquete de galletas, porfa?

—Vamos.

Se fueron a un drugstore que había dentro, donde una chica con onda dark masticaba chicle y los miraba aburrida. Compraron algunas golosinas y un agua mineral.

—¿Quién es ese tal Jean? —preguntó Eren.

—Ah, ese es... un, un amante de mi jefe —respondió mientras se llenaba la boca con las galletas.

Eren miró de reojo cuando un chico joven, bien parecido pero con cara de asesino serial fue a enfrentar a Levi, al parecer estaban discutiendo, trató de leer sus labios, desde su posición no podía leer los de Levi, pero sí lo de ese tal Jean.

_"¿Qué haces aquí? ... Te dije que no me dieras más problemas ... ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Mira esos golpes! ¿y porqué estás usando un pijama a esta hora? ... ¡Riva, ¿en qué estás metido?! ... Estás poniendo en riesgo mi trabajo ... ¡No lo sé! ... Siempre me buscas cuando estás en apuros ... Siempre me prometes lo mismo ... Estoy cansado de esto ... Es siempre lo mismo ... ¿Y quien es ese que está al lado de Farlan? ... ¿Un compañero de trabajo? ... ¿Y porqué lo estás entrenando tú? ... Riva, no me estés mintiendo ... Esto no puede seguir así, tú y yo tenemos que hablar claro ... Es la última vez que te ayudo, ¿has entendido? ... tú te aprovechas de mí, es lo que siempre haces ... ¡Cállate! Tú no sabes querer ... más vale que después de esto me lleves a comer a *Central Dock y pediré lo más caro de la lista ... Como sea, ¿qué carajo necesitas además de asistencia psiquiátrica? ... Ya veo, veré qué puedo hacer ... Mira cómo tienes tu bonito rostro ... ¿Vendrás esta noche a verme? ... Bien, espera aquí, tengo que hacer algunos arreglos"._

¿Quién sería Riva? ¿Sería un seudónimo? ¡Cierto! Ahora que lo recordaba, cuando Farlan fue a avisarles a la cocina esa mañana había llamado a Kenny con otro nombre, en medio del aturdimiento no recordaba muy bien cuál era el nombre que había utilizado, pero con seguridad sonaba parecido a Riva, ¿Rivai? ¿Habría leído mal los labios? ¿Ricardo? ¿Richard? Como fuera, ya lo averiguaría, así que Kenny había dicho que él era un compañero de trabajo... ¿un compañero de trabajo? Bueno, con seguridad Jean sabría que Kenny era un mafioso y tendría sus propios códigos para informarle de la situación, por lo visto había dicho "que lo estaba entrenando", claro, todo cuadraba bastante bien. Debería mandar a investigar a ese tal Jean, sin dudas sería una pieza clave en toda esta red delictiva, los amantes siempre eran los mejores informados de todo. Se desilusionó un poco de que Kenny ya tuviera un amante, pero bueno, no era como que un criminal como ése pudiera ser fiel. La voz de Kenny lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Vengan conmigo, no hagan preguntas, no digan nada, solo sigánme.

Caminaron por un corredor largo hasta llegar a un salón que parecía de ensayos, ese lugar era enorme, lo atravesaron, bajaron una escalera y al fin llegaron a los vestidores del teatro.

—Hola —saludó Jean sin muchas ganas a los acompañantes y luego se dirigió a Kenny frunciendo el entrecejo—. Y más te vale que mañana me devuelvas la ropa, ¿entendiste?

—Sí, no te preocupes, la cuidaremos bien.

—Perdón que opine, pero no entiendo cómo fue posible que una horda de ladrones les haya entrado a robar toda la ropa de la casa, es decir, tienes pésimo gusto para la moda y todo lo que usas está super viejo.

—Ya te lo dije, no fue por el valor material de las prendas, fue por venganza, por despecho.

Farlan y Eren movían los globos oculares de un rostro a otro sin decir ni pío, pero imaginando la excusa que habría inventado el hombre para salir del atolladero.

—Pues deberías ir a comprar ropa nueva y ya —continuó Jean.

—Lo haré, pero no puedo ir así vestido a una tienda, pensarán que soy un delincuente, además necesito efectivo, que no tengo por el momento, tú ya sabes mi situación.

—No te prestaré otra vez, me debes más de cinco mil.

Eren abrió grande los ojos, ¿quién era este tipo? ¿Kenny le debía cinco mil? ¿Hablaba de dinero o de droga? ¡Carajo! Estos sí que eran pesos pesados de la delincuencia, ¿tal vez el teatro solo fuera una fachada?

—No te estaba pidiendo, solo te decía que contemplaras mi desesperante situación.

—¿Si tan desesperado estás porqué tienes este collar de oro y ese llamativo anillo? —dijo el muchacho tomando la cadena de la que colgaba una fastuosa "K".

—¿De oro? ¡Pfff! ¿Cómo vas a creer que esto es de oro? Es solo bijou barata, de utilería, ya quisiera yo que fuera real.

—¿Y porqué una K?

—Es de *Killer —Jean enarcó una ceja—. Porque a todos mato... pero de amor —Y le guiñó un ojo.

Jean rodó los ojos y enfiló a la puerta.

—Como sea, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, saca lo que necesites y antes de irte pasa por mi oficina. Y por favor, no rompan nada. Adiós, Far, aprendiz —dijo y se fue.

—Al fin —suspiró Levi—. Bueno, aquí está todo el vestuario del teatro de la ciudad, elijan un atuendo casual que no sea muy llamativo y después nos largamos.

Farlan dejó la mochila sobre una silla frente a unos espejos en un rincón alejado, y se puso a revisar los percheros que eran muchísimos, había trajes de época, disfraces, ropa de la más variopinta y extraña. Eren se hizo el de buscar ropa y se alejó para poder usar su móvil, pero para entonces la batería estaba totalmente agotada, puta suerte. Ahora tendría que esperar para cargarlo en alguna parte, ¿cómo haría eso?

—Jefe, está sonando mi móvil —Avisó el rubio a Levi quien se acercó y atendió al verdadero Kenny.

—Hola, plaga, ¿sabías cuál es una de las pocas razas que sobreviven hasta una bomba nuclear? —Levi no contestó, pero su semblante estaba tenso, Eren se hacía el distraído pero estaba atento, ¿quién los estaría llamando? Estaba un poco alejado como para escuchar—. Te lo voy a responder porque no creo que tu cerebro de maní lo solucione, las cucharachas... y ahora tu, claro que en tu caso sería un nivel más abajo de las cucarachas.

—Oh, lamento no haberme muerto como esperabas, siempre te decepciono —habló al fin Levi.

—Tampoco creas que espero demasiado de ti. Respecto a tu vida me tiene sin cuidado, marica, pero bueno, no atendías a tu móvil así que deduje que ya no estabas en este mundo, es bueno saber que me he equivocado.

—¿Ese fue tu plan desde el principio?

—Ay, no te creas tan importante, rata, ya te dije que tu vida me tiene sin cuidado, lo único que me jode es que gracias a tu estúpida fiestita los depredadores se adelantaron y por eso el "paquete" no está donde debería estar. Como sea, vas a tener que llevárselo tú mismo al comprador.

—No sé de qué paquete hablas.

—No te hagas el idiota, bueno, ya lo eres, pero no quieras mentirme a mí, vómito de mierda. Tengo un rastreador que me dice que ese bolso está en el centro de la ciudad, así que a menos que-

—¿Y porque está en el centro de la ciudad ya deduces que lo tengo yo?

—No, pedazo de excremento, lo deduzco porque está en el mismo lugar que los relojes que les dí, experimentos fallidos de seres humanos.

Levi apretó los dientes, había olvidado que los putos relojes tenían rastreadores con GPS, ¿cómo había pasado por alto ese detalle?

—Pues me la fumas, ni de chiste me voy a entregar esa cosa, que la busque Traute y la entregue ella.

—Escucha bien, feto de alimaña —Le habló con voz ronca y oscura—, más te vale que muevas el puto culo y lo lleves a la dirección que te voy a pasar, en persona y pidiendo disculpas por el retraso, porque sino lo haces...

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a intentar matarme de nuevo?

—A veces morir no es lo peor que puede pasarte, pero creo que eso es algo que tú sabes bien, ¿verdad, sobrino? —Levi sintió un escalofrío a lo largo de la columna cuando tuvo unos flashes sobre recuerdos viejos, muy bien enterrados en su subconsciente—. Si no cumples mi orden, lo que haré será distribuir tu foto, la de tu inútil novio, y de cualquier persona cercana a ti a todas las redes de narcotráfico de la ciudad, después de todo te hiciste pasar por mí, así que no solo te van a estar buscando los capos más infames de este país para aniquilarte, también te van a buscar los buenos, como sea, me voy a encargar de que te pudras en una cárcel o bien si te agarra uno de mis enemigos... se dará una festín vengativo a lo grande.

—Pues se darán cuenta que yo no soy tú, les diré todo lo que sé e irán tras tus pasos —respondió Levi sin amilanarse.

—Habrá suficientes pruebas, no te preocupes por eso, ya deberías saber que siempre cubro mis espaldas, ya queda en ti creerme o no, solo intenta no cumplir con lo que te pido y verás como tu vida se vuelve un verdadero infierno.

—Bueno, más infierno del que viví contigo no creo que sea.

—Mira nada más, parece que al fin te salieron los huevos de la vagina sucia que tienes.

—Si entrego esto, ¿me vas a dejar en paz?

—Claro, tienes mi palabra.

—Tú nunca tuviste palabra para nada.

—Como sea, no te veo muchas opciones tampoco. Lleva la mierda esa adonde te dije y tal vez tu vida vuelva a ser la misma cagada de antes.

—¿A quién se supone que tengo que ver?

—Te dije que te mandaré los datos que necesites, por mensaje a este número. Eso sería todo, perro, antes de que cortes quiero hacer una cosa. Esto es por todos los cumpleaños que no hemos estado juntos, mi querido sobrino...

Los tres saltaron en los lugares donde estaban cuando escucharon explotar la mochila que había quedado frente a los espejos, haciendo que uno (bastante grande) se rajara de punta a punta). Los tres tenían a sus corazones latiendo a todo dar. Levi levantó el móvil que había tirado por el susto y temblando se acercó al lugar de la explosión con mucha cautela. De la mochila solo quedaban retazos chamuscados y una nube de algo como brillantina cayendo por todo el lugar.

—¿Qué carajos fue eso? —dijo Eren que ya había desenfundado una pistola y se resguardaba detrás de unos vestidores al fondo.

—¿Entonces e-era ci-cierto? —dijo Farlan que tenía los ojos abiertos a su máxima capacidad.

Levi colocó el celular de nuevo contra su oreja.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucedió? No escucho a nadie gritando, no me digas que los maté.

—Nadie está muerto —habló Levi completamente taciturno.

—¿No explotaron?

—Sí, lo hicieron, solo que no los estábamos usando, que mal querido tío, es la segunda vez que te equivocas en un día, ow, te estás poniendo senil.

—Es esa puta suerte tuya, rata. Como el día que se me trabó la pistola, igual no pretendía matarlos, solo los iba a lastimar un tantito, ¡que puta mierda! Tanto preparativo para nada.

—Pues además de que no lograste tu objetivo —habló Levi con una frialdad inusual—, hiciste que explotara la mochila que querías que entregáramos.

—¡¿QUE?!

—Así es, de todas maneras debo avisarte que estaba llena de purpurina —dijo agachándose y tocando parte de lo que había caído al suelo—. ¿Esa es la cosa importante que querías que entregáramos?

—No jodas conmigo, basura, ¿cómo se te ocurrió poner esos jodidos relojes con el paquete? ¿Eres estúpido? ¿Y qué carajos es eso de que tenía purpurina?

—Al parecer alguien te la jugó viejo, porque esto estaba lleno de confeti y brillos.

—No te creo una mierda, Levi, no trates de jugármela a mi, pendejo. Lleva el maldito bolso, tienes menos de veinticuatro horas o haré que tus fotos y la de tus amiguitos circulen por las manos de los peores sicarios, ¿has entendido? —luego le colgó.

Levi le devolvió el móvil a su amigo.

—Esas mierdas e-explotaron de v-verdad —dijo Farlan aún temblando.

—Sí, parece que él tenía el comando a distancia, hijo de mil puta. Como sea, Traute nos cambió el bolso estoy seguro, era obvio que sabía que nos irían a acribillar, pero no los esperaban tan pronto, dijo que los depredadores se habían adelantado por culpa del revuelo que hicimos en la fiesta, no creo que fuera por eso, yo creo que alguien les dijo para que fueran antes, total luego podrían decir que en el revuelo se habían robado el paquete y ya, con nosotros muertos él no tendría forma de comprobarlo y sería negocio redondo para ella.

—Me perdí desde la parte en la que dijiste que Traute nos cambió el bolso.

—No importa, luego te lo explico de nuevo. Por ahora tenemos un gran problema, porque el hijo de puta de "ya sabes quién" quiere que entreguemos el verdadero bolso en menos de un día a alguno de sus bonitos colegas, dijo que te llegará un mensaje con los datos, no lo borres.

—¿Y qué se supone que hagamos ahora?

—Por lo pronto vestirnos decentemente, ir a comer algo, tal vez tomar una o dos cervezas y luego buscar a Traute.

—¿A Traute? ¿Y cómo se supone que la vamos a encontrar?

—Confía en tu amigo, al fin y al cabo siempre soy el que salva el día ¿o no?

—Sí, pero también eres la causa por la que siempre nos metemos en problemas.

—Bueno, ¿qué es la vida si no hay un poco de emoción?

—¿Qué carajo está pasando aquí? —gritó Eren que había sido ignorado hasta ese momento.

Justo entró Jean al lugar y notó la rajadura en el enorme espejo.

—¿Pero qué mierda pasó aquí? ¿Qué es este olor a quemado? —luego se giró y miró a Levi que le sonreía con cara de inocente—. ¿Qué es todo esto, Levi?

—Calma, calma, no pierdas los estribos cariño, que se te van a formar arrugas, ven, ven que te explico.

—Te dije que no rompieras nada y mira, y nada menos que un espejo, ¡joder! ¡Son siete años de mala suerte!

—Yo ya llevo treinta años de mala suerte, así que un poco más no me hace diferencia.

—¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Ya basta, dime que está pasando de una vez y no me mientas!

—De acuerdo, yo no quería involucrarte con esto, pero verás, nuestras vidas están en riesgo porque... te lo diré sin rodeos, están intentando matarnos.

—¿Qué?

—Es así, me metí en graves problemas, por eso te pedí ayuda con el vestuario, tengo que ver cómo ocultarme un tiempo hasta que pueda resolver ciertos cabos sueltos, no puedo decirte más, solo, confía en mí, ¿OK?

Jean lo observó preocupado.

—¿Debes dinero?

—N-no, sí, bueno no, la verdad es que no, hay una cosa que se perdió y me echaron la culpa, ahora tengo que ir a encontrarla y restituirla al dueño, algo así.

—Es que no entiendo, ¿quién intenta matarte?

—Mientras menos sepas mejor, es por tu bien, lo juro. Te prometo que apenas solucione esto, te llevo a cenar y te explicaré y responderé a todas tus dudas.

—¿Qué pasó en esa silla?

—Explotó un bolso que teníamos —respondió Farlan que ya estaba más repuesto, Eren había guardado el arma cuando vio a Jean aparecer y se les acercó con cautela.

—En mi defensa diré que yo no sabía que iba a explotar, te compraré un espejo nuevo apenas pueda, por lo pronto tenemos que vestirnos e irnos de aquí antes de que llegue gente indeseable.

—Esto me da miedo, no entiendo nada —habló Jean alarmado—, mejor llamemos a la policía y-

—¡NO! Ni se te ocurra llamarlos, esos son peores delincuentes que los que andan sueltos —respondió Levi alarmado—. Tú solo tranquilízate, cariño, respira y cálmate, deja que yo me encargaré de resolver esto, lo mejor que puedes hacer por mi es no hacer nada, ¿entiendes?

—¿Nada?

—Así es, bueno veamos, necesitamos tres trajes, ¿aquí hay algo como uniformes de barrenderos o algo por el estilo? Algo así, normal.

—Uh, eh, veamos, vengan por aquí, hay un sector que es para uniformes varios —dijo mientras los guiaba por el lugar, sin embargo de tanto en tanto miraba a Levi con honda preocupación, ¿en qué se habría metido ese enano mentiroso ahora?

Al cabo de media hora salieron a la calle, Eren ataviado como un payaso, Levi como un mimo y Farlan como arlequín.

—¿No se supone que no íbamos a llamar la atención? —preguntó Eren con desgano.

—Somos tres personas que van a una fiestita de cumpleaños de algún niño rico, con seguridad los depredadores no estarán buscando a un mafioso vestido de payaso, estaremos a salvo —explicó Levi—. Ahora, vamos a la plaza central, hay una joyería al frente, necesitamos ir allí.

—¿Una joyería para qué? —preguntó Farlan que cuando comenzó a caminar sus zapatos (que terminaban en una punta hacia arriba como los duendes) le comenzaron a rechinar graciosamente, con ese ruido de los juguetes chillones.

—Porque necesitamos efectivo, cambiaré el anillo y este collar de mierda, luego iremos a comer y ya veremos que más hacer.

Eren caminaba detrás de los otros dos mientras reflexionaba cómo era posible que un profesional de su talle estuviera pasando por esas peripecias.

—Oye, jefe —habló Farlan pegándose a Levi y en susurros.

—¿Por qué me llamas jefe?

—Así no me equivoco con los nombres.

—Ah, bueno.

—Oye, ¿por qué seguimos con Eren? Quiero decir, ¿qué tiene que ver él con todo esto que está pasando?

—¿No es obvio?

—No, al menos no para mí.

—Sólo míralo, esta bien guapote y me lo quiero comer, yo no sé si voy a estar vivo mañana, así que no voy a desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad.

Farlan lo miró con molestia.

—¿En serio? ¿Sólo por eso?

—No, aunque para mí es motivo suficiente, pero también recuerda que tiene entrenamiento militar y ya nos demostró que sabe manejar armas, nos será útil. Como decía mi abuelita, mejor que sobre y no que falte.

—Averdá, bueno, así sí. Por cierto, tú no conociste a tu abuelita.

—Es una forma de decir ¡Joder! Daría lo que fuera por un porro, necesito relajarme.

—Ay no, ya me recordaste a la pobre Claudia —dijo Farlan agachando la cabeza.

Farlan y Eren esperaron afuera mientras Levi ingresaba y trataba de hacer negocios con el dueño de la joyería. El hombre pensó que era un ladrón que había robado el collar y quería deshacerse del mismo, por lo cual discutieron y le rebajó el precio, no tuvo más opción que aceptar lo que le ofreció, no podían desperdiciar tiempo y les urgía algo de efectivo para manejarse. El ataque en la mansión los tomó tan de sorpresa que todo lo que tenían había quedado en el lugar y era obvio que no podían regresar a buscar nada. Trató de vender el anillo de paso, el dueño del negocio se relamía de solo pensar en que se trataba de un valioso zafiro completamente auténtico, pero no hubo manera de que le sacaran el mismo, lo tenía super atorado en el dedo. Ni con vaselina, aceite, saliva, jabón, nada de nada pudo hacer que se desprendiera de su dedo. Al final le quedó el dedo hinchado y lastimado de tanto tirar, tendría que esperar por otro momento.

Cuando salió sus acompañantes estaban tomando un helado, los trajes que portaban eran abrigados y hacía demasiado calor.

—Hey —dijo Eren, molesto—, espero que tú pagues por todo lo que este tipo me está haciendo gastar.

—Sí, si, estrellita, no te preocupes, ya tenemos suficiente dinero, toma —dijo dándole un billete de cincuenta dólares—, cubre los pasajes y las golosinas, ahora vamos a almorzar, yo pago. Una vez que tengamos el estómago lleno buscaremos un hotel y diseñaremos un plan para salir de esta. Se va a poner peligroso, por lo que es necesario que te pregunte Eren, ¿vas a acompañarnos o prefieres abrirte?

—Ya llegué tan lejos, quiero ver como termina esto —respondió con resolución.

—!Ah! Farlan sosténme, acaba de flecharme cupido con todas sus fuerzas —dijo Levi haciendo la mímica de desmayarse, Eren bufó y acto seguido se dirigieron al McDonald´s más cercano.

Al parecer habían capturado la punta del ovillo de pesadilla que tendrían que desenrollar de ahora en adelante, ¿serían capaces de atravesar este problema sin morir en el intento? Ninguno lo sabía, por lo pronto lo mejor sería ir a comer.

.

By Luna de Acero.-

* * *

** Glosario: **

*Killer: En inglés significa asesino o matador.


End file.
